Bring Me Hope
by SilentLaughter
Summary: Two men are after the same woman; Mr. Gold and Jefferson both having a claim on Kara or in reality Princess Karissa who in the Enchanted Forest was promised to Rumplestilkin before she was even born. Both men remember as part of their curse but Kara doesn't have a clue. Probably OC in the plot and doesn't follow the TV show whatsoever so ye have been warned! Love em reviews!
1. Prelude

**Ello one and all to my Once Upon a Time story! To those who are wondering what happened to my Avengers sequel I decided NOT to finish it so don't bother trying to tell me to continue, only having thirty something reviews kinda hurt my pride….anyway….onto the story!**

Prelude~

Night had fallen over the Enchanted Forest; the full silvery moon casting iridescent beams across the land causing the fresh dew on the grass to sparkle like specks of diamonds. Within the palace of Queen Gwendolyn, standing on a balcony that overlooked the sea stood Princess Karissa. She had been unable to sleep ever since meeting that wonderfully kind stranger named Jefferson in the woods a few days ago; she had been out riding her stallion when she came across him seemingly lost but it was revealed he was searching for his little girl Grace who she had helped find later. Karissa felt a pang of lost at this simple thought, her mother hadn't allowed her to ride again seemingly knowing that she had met someone and fearful of what could happened had all but confined Karissa to the palace. Giving a sigh, she turned to find her mother standing within the threshold of her bedchamber; her silver hair atop her head, her soft brown eyes shining in the candlelight.

"Dearest, it's late, you should be asleep." her mother said coming into the room with a sweep of her skirts over towards her daughter.

"Mother, you once said I was promised to someone yet never told me. Will you tell me now? On the cusp of my eighteenth birthday?" Karissa asked softly turning back to look out the window, leaning against the marble column with a faraway look in her topaz eyes. Queen Gwendolyn sighed deeply and hung her head knowing the question would come sooner or later. Trying to think of the best way to say what she needed, she looked up to see her daughter before her, longing in those topaz eyes which she had gotten from her father, the one responsible for her cursed fate.

"Before you were born, I learned I was unable to bear children. Your father rest his soul wouldn't leave me despite what his Court said, saying he loved me no matter if I could bear him a child or not. But your father soon took ill and realizing that he would need someone to cease the throne when he and I passed sought out Rumpelstiltskin." at the name Karissa gasped, not expecting that Devils name to come from this tale. Bringing one pale hand to her lips she trembled out,

"No, please mother don't tell me—"

"Yes, I'm afraid so darling child. Your father made a deal with him that I'd become pregnant, but on the day of her eighteenth birthday the child, be it female, belong to the man responsible for the pregnancy." tears filled Karissa's eyes; she had been promised to the beast of a man whose name is feared throughout the realm? As the tears began to fall her mother enveloped her into a hug, crying herself and saying,

"You will never have to go to him. I won't allow it!"

"Too bad dearie!" an oily voice said from behind the two and turning both found the imp himself standing behind them, dressed in his usually attire and pebbled hands clasped behind his back.

"Leave my daughters bedchamber you fiend!" cried the Queen but the imp just simply snapped his fingers and out from her mother's arms Karissa went towards him. Though she dug her heels into the ground she continued moving forward until she was mere inches from him, her head tilted upwards to look into his yellowy eyes.

"What a lovely sight." he said softly bringing one pebbled hand to her cheek, two fingers brushing the skin. Swallowing back her fear as warmth filled her from the simple touch, Karissa said,

"Leave me alone Rumpelstiltskin." but the imp was far too busy inspecting her face, his yellowed eyes taking in every feature as he said loudly,

"Such a lovey sight indeed."

"You let go of my daughter this instant!" Gwendolyn cried in a lost attempt to save her daughter as the imp began walking around her, his eyes scanning her body. Still frozen in her spot, Karissa closed her eyes wishing him away but a whispery voice near her ear said,

"That won't work love, you can't simply wish away your problems." his breath tickled her ear and she shuddered swallowing to wet her suddenly dry throat. As Rumpelstiltskin walked back around to see her face he noticed her eyes shut and said in a cackle,

"Am I that repulsive love?" sensing his anger Karissa opened her eyes and said softly,

"No, no you're not repulsive in appearance Rumpelstiltskin. Only in deeds." at her simple words the imp took a step back and that was just enough to break his binding spell allowing Karissa's feet to take off on their own, towards the stables.

"Karissa!" screamed the Queen as Rumpelstiltskin raced after her, he enjoyed playing catch. Karissa never slowed once as she raced down back staircases and hallways before reaching the stables where her horse waited. Not even bothering to put his saddle on, she hopped atop bare back and kicked into his side causing him to rear up before taking off at a gallop. As soon as Rumpelstiltskin entered the stables she was already out the barn door and feeling a mixture of anger and giddy delight he said,

"Oh I will catch you love, I will find you and make you mine." and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Karissa never once bothered to look back, instead she steered her horse onwards towards where she had first come across that man Jefferson, the man to whom she couldn't stop thinking about. It took her longer than she thought it might even though she galloped but finally she spotted smoke along the horizon meaning a cottage nearby. Slowing her horse to a canter, than trot, than walk she finally came to a halt and dismounting ran for the cottage where coming out of it was,

"Jefferson!" the man had spotted a riding figure coming towards his home and once he realized who it might be had jumped at the opportunity to see her again. He had been all but consumed by her very existence; the fact she had waltz into his life, filled his heart with an unparalleled joy than waltz back away had nearly killed him. Now that she was here, right before him, he couldn't feel happier and thought for sure his heart would explode with the joy he felt. But once he noticed the tears streaming down her face he stopped so that she collided into his chest. As she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his shirt he felt stiff as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Krissy?" he asked softly, using her nickname to try and get some type of responds out of her. She just sobbed harder though and seeing her only in a robe and her nightgown Jefferson ushered her into the house and pulled her by the fire. After setting her down in his lap and she had curled into his warmth only then did she speak saying,

"I'm to be his forever!"

"Whose Krissy? Who are you talking about?" Jefferson asked bringing his hand to her chin so that he could look at her. Karissa sniffled before saying oh so softly,

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes love?" came a sickly dark voice from beside them and as both looked they found the imp himself standing there, his eyes wickedly glowing in the firelight. At the sight of him Karissa hid her face deeper into Jefferson's chest who shouted,

"What do you want you bastard?!" clucking his tongue, the imp waved one finger as he said,

"That's not nice Hatter boy-oh."

"I don't care really, what have you done to her?" demanded Jefferson as he felt tears wet his skin through his shirt. Rumpelstiltskin saw the love in Jefferson's eyes; it gleamed just as fierce as his own anger if not stronger and said in a tickled tone,

"You love her don't you? How utterly sweet." at the imps words Karissa looked up to see Jefferson who had moved her aside so that he could stand to walk over to the imp saying,

"You leave her be, or so help me—"

"What are you going to do then? Kill me? Risk the life of not only your newly beloved but also your daughter? Not very smart boy-oh." the imp said with a dark tone but then a scream made both turned to see her expectantly where thick purple smoke was racing towards them.

"The Curse." Rumpelstiltskin said as Karissa ran for Jefferson but she never made it as both Jefferson and the imp shouted,

"I will find you no matter what! I will have you!" and then they all were gone, to a horrible place far, far away.


	2. Chapter One

**Here's another chapter for you my dear readers, if there are errors please try and excuse them….I may be able to write a story but can't edit for my life! Anywho, off we go!**

Chapter One~

Morning sunlight filtered through the lace curtains of the bedroom window splaying over the figure of a teen curled in the safety of her blankets. As the light begged her to open her eyes she didn't hear the door to her bedroom open or the feet crossing towards her. Only when the invader was before the bed did it cry,

"Happy birthday Kara sweetie!" jumping from the voice, the teen named Kara shot upright and looked before her to find her mother Amy standing holding several balloons in one hand.

"Oh mom!" she shouted when she noticed it was eleven in the morning on a weekend but Amy shook her head laughing as she said,

"It's not every day my daughter turns eighteen." Kara noticed then that every balloon had the number 18 on it and she had to smile, she was officially an adult. Getting out of bed Kara hugged her mother and said,

"Thanks mom." before shooing her out so she could dress, but her mother was halfway out when she said,

"I have a surprise for you downstairs." and then she was gone, the door shut behind her leaving Kara to wonder what it could be. Shrugging, she dressed in jeans and a white peasant blouse before slipping on some sneakers. She brushed her hair and added a bit of blush and lip gloss then left her bedroom and headed for the curved staircase. From downstairs in the kitchen she could smell breakfast cooking; her favorite, pancakes with sausage and cinnamon toast. After passing through the front hall heading toward the back of the house Kara was greeted by yet another surprise, her best friends Mary Margaret and Emma Swan were there. As each woman took turns embracing her she laughed with delight, what a day this was going to be! Once each of them had had a hug they all sat down for breakfast at the kitchen table. They talked about the day; the girls asking Kara to join them and Ruby later on that night at the local night club Stardust. Kara had to beg and plead but finally after both women assured nothing would happen, that they would be like hawks on a dead animal(Emma's words)she agreed as long as Kara came home before midnight. When the meal was finished Mary, Emma and Kara headed out for some shopping in town for a birthday present or two.

"I can't believe your mom allowed you out to Stardust!" Mary said as they left the house heading for Main Street.

"I know! I must be extremely lucky today or something." Kara replied simply as they walked pass Granny's Café where several people waved to them. They were halfway gone when a voice shouted,

"Hey Emma! Hey Mary!" it was Henry Mills who had spotted them from inside the café and needing to talk to the two women ran for it. All three turned to him as he stopped just before colliding with them as he panted out,

"Need, to, talk, to, you." Kara laughed and patting his back said,

"Easy there kiddo, you might hurt yourself." he smiled and standing back up from holding his knees said,

"See that's the thing I—" but he was cut off when Emma said,

"Hey, Kara why don't you go ahead with Mary to the Three Sisters and wait for me there ok?" Emma knew that this had to do with Operation Cobra and so had to stop Henry before he spilt the secret right near Madam Mayor, Henry's adopted mother who happen to be across the street talking to Doctor Whale. Henry noticed Emma's glance and as his eyes widened Kara said,

"Ok sure, see you guys later." and so she and Mary headed off having to pass Mr. Gold's Antique and Pawn Shop before they arrived at the Three Sisters clothing shop. They talked as they headed for the store but Kara suddenly stopped when she saw in the window a wonderful pearl necklace with an oval opal in the middle.

"Oh no, don't tell me you want to—" Mary began but Kara had already gone inside, the bell over the door ringing as the door locked behind her.

"Hello? Mr. Gold? Hello?" Kara called not seeing him anywhere in the store but hearing noise in back walked to the counter to wait. She knew well enough that she shouldn't be in here, but she had taken a shine to the necklace and just wanted to know the price, that's all. From the back of the store Mr. Gold, a man in his late fifties dressed in a fine black suit with red tie and a black and gold topped cane came out smiling when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Kara love, what can I do for ye?" Kara winced at his nickname for her, he always had called her 'Kara love' for as long as she can remember. Mr. Gold didn't bother to notice though as she said,

"I was just looking at the necklace in the window and,"

"Ah yes that's a lovely little piece of fine craftsmanship." he said heading over to the window where he noticed Mary was looking desperately through the glass. Kara noticed too and waved her hand mouthing 'just a few minutes' as the limping man brought out the necklace in question to show her.

"Here, come to the mirror and see it on yourself." he said limping heavily on his cane over to the counter where a small silver mirror sat and as Kara walked over she stumbled over an odd end of something and fell forward letting out a small scream as she hit her head against the counters corner.

"Oh dear Lord Kara!" Mr. Gold said as she fell backwards to reveal a badly bleeding cut on her forehead. Bringing one hand to her forehead where a stabbing pain was, Kara stood feeling an arm on her elbow and looking up found Mr. Gold standing beside her saying,

"Come lets' get that cleaned up love." and not waiting for her reply took her hand into his and pulled her towards the back, the necklace forgotten. As Mr. Gold limped along pulling Kara into the back of the store Mary stood outside beside herself with fright. She had seen Kara fall and now that she was heading in back with that, that, freak she knew she had to get help. She took off to find Emma hoping she'd get there in time before anything happened to Kara. As she ran down the street she nearly bumped into a man dressed in a paisley black shirt and scarf with dark brown pants on. He caught her in his arms saying with a laugh and Cheshire Cat grin,

"Easy Mary, where's the fire?" the man was named Jefferson, and not caring about the rumors he was mad at the moment Mary told him everything. At the mere name of Kara he headed off to Mr. Gold's feeling dread fill him as Mary helplessly followed. Back in the shop, Mr. Gold and forced Kara to take a seat on his desk in his office as he got a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, few cotton balls and a band aid. As he came over he noticed her shivering and smiling softly said,

"You'll be fine love." but Kara was sick with fear; here she was with Mr. Gold, alone and with no way of getting out since he was in front of the door. When he stopped before her he dampened the cotton ball with the peroxide and moving it towards her forehead said softly,

"This might hurt a bit." Kara nodded and dug her nails in the wood as he dabbed at her forehead where the cut was. She bit her lip as it stung like a bitch but he was ever so gentle as he whipped away the blood, using every cotton ball to clean the wound. After making sure there was no more blood, Mr. Gold put the band aid on noticing Kara had shut her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

"Finished love." he said causing her topaz eyes to open, her mouth closing so she could swallow her nerves. Something in his eyes, something that caught in the light made her cheeks heat up and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I have a proposition for you love," Mr. Gold began as he licked his lips, his mind yearning for something.

"I shall give you the necklace, as a birthday present in return for something oh so small."

"What is it?" Kara asked timidly wondering what he could possibly have in mind. Mr. Gold shrugged saying casually,

"A kiss. That necklace is a little over two hundred dollars, I believe a kiss would settle the price…..don't you agree?" his words made Kara feel sick as her brain screamed for someone to help her, little did she know that Jefferson and Mary where only a block away. Mr. Gold let her think it over before finally she slowly nodded saying timidly thinking he meant on the cheek,

"Deal." his heart leaped at this and letting his good hand fall beside her leg on the desk, the other hand cupped her cheek as he murmured,

"Wonderful." and then he was kissing her, a slow languid leisurely kiss. His lips were so warm, her lips covered in watermelon lip gloss that made the man open his mouth to lick at her closed lips. Kara gasped at that, had he just licked her? But the thought was gone when a sudden banging came at the shops front door. Mr. Gold growled in his throat at the persistent knocking, he had had his first taste and desperately wanted more. Reluctantly he pulled back giving Kara a kiss on her nose before leaning his forehead on hers saying,

"I wonder who it could be?" Kara had never been kissed before, ever and to be kissed with so much retrained passion both thrilled and sacred her out of her mind. She watched as Mr. Gold take up his cane and heading for the door turned to wink at her before leaving to stop the banging at the door. Kara felt that her insides where on fire from the kiss, her mind unable to process the angry voices from the front room. As the voices began to rise in a violent way Kara somehow managed to step out the office and into the hall leading to the front room and putting one hand on the wall to steady herself called out,

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" at her voice all the others stopped; Mary and Jefferson and Mr. Gold all turning to see her enter a bit wobbly on her feet.

"My God Kara!" Mary cried as she rushed over to Kara who waved her aside saying sharply,

"My head just hurts." and at that her legs finally gave out and she fell to the floor just as Jefferson reached her.

"Easy Krissy." he said as he scooped her up into his arms feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she said,

"Ok so maybe I'm not fine after all." Mary began fussing over her as Mr. Gold tried to walk over but Jefferson stopped him by saying,

"Out of the way Gold, else I go to the Sheriff and get her to charge you with assault."

"Assault? I did no such thing." Mr. Gold said scoffing at the idea but Mary said adding to the fire,

"I don't have to say I saw how Kara got hurt."

"Ah but dearie that would be prudery." Mr. Gold said clucking his tongue in a very disapproving way but as he said it Jefferson pushed him aside and carried Kara out onto the sidewalk where they were greeted by Emma and Henry on the way to the Three Sisters.

"What the hell happened?!" Emma asked but Kara muttered,

"Can I just sleep now?"

"Course you can Krissy." Jefferson said as Kara let her face drop into the crook of his neck. Mary filled Emma and Henry in on what had really happened while Jefferson carried Kara to Emma's car, she was going to take Kara straight home. As Mr. Gold watched from his window Jefferson putting Kara into the car he sneered in rage just as Jefferson looked over at him.

"Oh boy-oh, you made a terrible mistake." was all Mr. Gold said as he limped back to the office not seeing Kara's sleep filled eyes try and find the missing warmth.

"Easy Krissy, you'll be fine." Jefferson said through the window as he cupped her cheek, but then he noticed the smeared lip gloss on her lips and felt a volcano of rage fill him. That bastard had kissed her! That rotten son of a—but then she was gone, Emma leaving him on the side of the road.


	3. Chapter Two

**Ok so I've decided to have the story take place in BOTH the real world and fantasy world, each chapter going back and forth in order to tell the tale. If it gets confusing I can always post which is which before the chapter. Again, please mind the errors and off…we…..go!**

Chapter Two~

Princess Karissa had been uneasy the whole morning, unable to settle into any task her mother or anyone asked of her so she decided to go out for a ride. She went right for the stables where her stallion waited in his stall with a brick of hay to keep him happy. Once inside the stables Karissa tacked her horse with her sidesaddle and bridle before mounting into the saddle.

"Karissa, darling, where are you going?" came the voice of her mother and turning her coppery head to see the older her silvery hair in a French braid over her shoulder.

"Just for a ride mother, I need to clear my head." Karissa said settling herself better into the saddle before patting the neck of her horse lovingly. Seeing the need for a moment of freedom in her daughter's eyes, Gwendolyn smiled saying,

"Go on then, just don't stay out too long." at those words Karissa kicked the horse in the side making him break off into a canter leaving her mother alone in the stables, a worried look on her face. As she returned to the palace Karissa was cantering through the gates and into the forests that surround her home already feeling better. The clean sweet air, the crisp wind on her face cooling her, the sun shining down to make the world glow; everything was perfect. She smiled and laughed as she held onto the horses reins not caring where she went as long as this feeling of peace stayed for a while. She spurred the horse into a quick gallop sending them flying through the trees, a quick blur of white between them. It seemed hours later that she slowed the horse into a soft walk coming to a small clearing where a stream was running alongside one end. Dismounting from the horse, Karissa lead the horse to water so he could drink when she heard a voice calling out,

"Grace darling where are you?" turning towards the voice, Karissa noticed a man coming out from the trees wearing a long brown trench coat and brightly colored scarf. His brown hair was shaggy but his eyes were the brightest wintergreen Karissa had ever seen. Once he spotted her he smiled and headed over asking,

"Have you seen a little girl? Wearing a red cloak with brightly colored flowers on it?" Karissa shook her head saying she hadn't and watched his face sag with fear and sadness.

"When did you last see her?" she asked the man who had stopped beside her but wasn't looking at her yet instead the waters below.

"A few hours ago, I'm starting to really get worried." the man said before turning toward Karissa to say,

"I'm sorry, how utterly rude," and then he bowed with a flourish saying,

"The names Jefferson Hatter lady." Karissa giggled at his antics and curtsying said,

"The names Princess Karissa Sir Hatter." at the name Jefferson looked up expectantly saying,

"It was fabulous to have met you, but I really need to find my daughter." Karissa had been admiring him with an interested eye and at those words felt her heart drop; he had a wife and child. But she cleared that thought from her mind as she asked him,

"Would you like some help sir?" the man simply laughed causing her to slap his shoulder in aggregation; why would he be laughing at her genuine offer to help? At the slap he jumped and rubbing his shoulder said,

"I meant no disrespect Highness, but I've never been called 'sir' before, that's all." and slowing his laughter looked at her saying,

"I'd appreciate some help actually." Karissa felt like a fool, how could she let her emotions run so high like that? Forcing a smile to her face Karissa said,

"Alright then, let's go back to where you last saw her." and so the two headed off back into the woods calling out as they went the name 'Grace', Karissa leading her horse beside them. As they called for the lost girl they talked each feeling a certain strange emotion trying to break through to the surface. Neither would allow it though; Jefferson had lost his only love, Karissa never knew what love was in the first place. But why was the feeling gnawing at them so?

"Papa! Oh Papa!" a little voice from a ways off cried and both turned towards the sound a smile on their faces, they had been at it for seemingly hours. Soon a small figure in a crimson cloak with colorful flowers came out from behind a tree and seeing her father cried,

"PAPA!" and raced for his open arms. Karissa felt a twinge of jealousy as the child was picked up into Jefferson's arms and twirled about but once again quelled the thought.

"Papa, who's this?" asked Grace when back on her feet having noticed the woman beside her father.

"This is her Royal Highness Princess Karissa, she was helping me find you darling." Jefferson said again doing a flourishing bow at her name. The little girls eyes widened at the title and quickly dropped into a curtsy saying,

"Tis an honor."

"Oh please both of you, it's just Karissa if you can." Karissa said in responds trying her hardest not to giggle at the over the top antics of the man who continued to act strange. Jefferson looked up to find her completely honest and smiled wide saying in a hushed voice,

"Alright then Krissy." at the nickname Karissa tilted her head and was about to ask when Grace said quickly,

"He does that to everyone he likes." she meant it to sound simple but to these two it had a deeper meaning, and it caused Karissa to blush.

"You know," started Jefferson coming to stand before her,

"You should do that more often, blush. It makes your face light up." at his complement Karissa felt the blush deepen as Grace giggled. Looking to the sky, Karissa noticed the sun just beginning to set and gasped saying quickly,

"I best leave! It's almost night and mother will be so worried!"

"You can't go!" Jefferson cried as Karissa began to mount her impaction horse who wanted to go back to his warm stable and eat. Turning her head to see the man Karissa asked,

"Why ever not?"

"Because wolves and bears and wild things live in the woods! It wouldn't be safe!" Grace said honestly taking one of Karissa's hands and giving a tug asked,

"Stay with us?" Karissa looked up to Jefferson who was about to hush his child when a howl caused them all to still; the howl was close by.

"Girls, get on the horse, now." Jefferson said quickly and picking up Grace placed her atop the horse while Karissa scampered behind the child in the saddle. As soon as they both were atop the horse a dark figure came out from behind the trees snarling and snapping its jaws.

"Papa!" cried Grace as he picked up a log to defend the girls.

"Leave! Head for the ridge and follow the trail back to the cottage! Wait for me there!" he shouted as more wolves started to appear but Karissa screamed,

"I won't leave you!" turning to see the two girls on the horse Jefferson smiled softly saying,

"I'll find you again Krissy. Now go! GO!" and not needing to be told twice Karissa spurred the horse into a gallop as Grace cried for her father. Karissa gave one finally look back just in time to see Jefferson smack a wolf to the ground with his log. She realized that he was keeping the wolves on him and not allowing the beast to follow them, she was both grateful and worried sick. It was a short time later that they arrived at the cottage where once getting off Grace started pounding her fists at Karissa saying,

"You let my papa die just like my mama!" shocked by this outburst, Karissa bent down to take the girls wrists saying,

"If we hadn't left then we too would have died." sniffling, the child with tearstained cheeks said,

"Then what will happen to me?" Karissa smiled warmly at the terrified child and said,

"I'll take you to live with me." just then they heard a snapping twig and both turned with fear in their hearts as a dark figure came out into the light from the cottage.

"PAPA!" cried Grace just as he nearly collapsed onto the ground holding his right arm. Both girls raced to his side, Karissa helping him upright and wrapping an arm around his middle lead him into the house.

"Grace tie the horse off will you? I'll tend to your father." she said and nodding Grace quickly went to do her job as Karissa pushed the door to the cottage open and pulled him towards the fire.

"You know," he started to say as she sat him down in a chair and went off to find something to bandage his arm with.

"You surprise me Krissy, most wouldn't be so bold as to take a child they don't know from a man they don't know in order to save said child." he finished as she came over with a ripped piece of her skirts and bending down before him asked him to remove his jacket.

"I'll have to fix it later." he said simply as he shrugged out of it and let it fall to the ground as Karissa looked over the wound; it wasn't too bad but bleeding heavily. As she wrapped it she said softly,

"Thank you, for saving me and her."

"Think of me as your personal knight in shining armor then." Jefferson said winking down at her and getting a giggle out of her smiled. He was starting to like that sound.

"Is papa alright?" asked Grace as she entered the cottage having done her chore and nodding Karissa stood as she finished tying off the bandage to say,

"All done." Jefferson stood too saying as he did,

"Now, for sleeping arrangements….Grace can sleep with me while you Krissy take her bed. If that's alright." Grace ran for her room to make it suitable for the princess as she walked over to Jefferson who began cleaning up his part of the cottage.

"Your too kind Sir Hatter." Karissa said yawning behind her hand feeling the tug of sleep at her eyelids. Turning to see her, Jefferson noticed her tired face and replied softly,

"Anytime Highness, anytime." soon all three were asleep; Grace with her father and Karissa in Grace's bed. By morning when the first rays of sun crept through the windows though Karissa would be gone having woken early with the fear that her mother would surly send guards to look for her. She gave one last look to the man who saved her life taking a moment to admire him before running off, mounting her horse and off she went. At the sound of the horse Jefferson bolted upright and noticing the empty bed felt his heart all but break. She left without saying goodbye, she didn't even say goodbye.


	4. Chapter Three

**Another chapter for you dear readers! Remember to leave a review if you like, share and favorite if you really love it and once again please try to excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes. THANKS!**

Chapter Three~

By the time Emma arrived to Kara's house she had roused out of her foggy mindset and tried in vain to assure Emma she was alright. Emma wouldn't take it though and held her elbow as they walked up the stairs where she rang the doorbell and knocked twice.

"Emma I'm better, really." Kara tried again but the blond haired woman just snorted and replied turning to see the eighteen year old,

"You were in daze Kara, utterly out of it and in the world of fantasy." just then the front door opened to reveal Kara's mother Amy who gasped at the sight of her daughter; band aid on her forehead where a trail of blood was coming down into her right eyebrow and eyes slightly glazed over.

"What the hell happened Emma?!" she cried as she moved aside to let the two in, shutting the door behind them as Emma steered Kara into the family room. Kara didn't bother to complain or talk back, she had already tried her hardest on the car ride here and now just wanted to go back to bed and never wake up. Mr. Gold had kissed her, all over a stupid necklace! She should have seen it coming; the look in his eyes had been lust but she had never known what that was until he had kissed her sealing her fate.

"You're going to need stitches." Kara' mother as she inspected the wound that had started bleeding again and she snapped,

"Where did you do this?"

"In Mr. Gold's shop." Emma said simply as she stood by the couch with arms crossed before she asked,

"What that freak do to you? I can charge him with assault if—"

"No! It wasn't like that at all!" Kara shouted turning to see Emma and seeing stars because she moved so fast. Steadying herself on the arm of the sofa, she said,

"I tripped over some stupid piece of junk in his shop and hit my head on the side of the counter. He cleaned it and put the band aid on but I don't think he knew how bad it was since it had stopped bleeding." both Emma and Amy looked to one another, not believing the story simply because they thought she was defending him for something worse. If only they knew.

"Are you defending him?" Amy asked softly but at that Kara shot off the sofa and screamed pulling at her hair saying,

"Why would I bother to do that when it's the truth! Mary saw me fall! Ask her if you don't believe me!" and trying to head for her bedroom didn't get far because Emma had come up around the sofa to stop her saying to her that she was going to the hospital, end of story.

"I don't need a police escort Sheriff." Kara said with a bite in her voice before stepping around the blond to head for her bedroom, but not before she took a long shower and scrubbed her skin raw.

"Let her go Emma, she would only need one stitch and isn't too deep. I only said it to help her." Amy said walking over to the woman and once beside her asked,

"Do you believe her?"

"Not at all, but if what she says is true than Mary should be able to tell me. If she saw different, I can finally charge the bastard with something." Emma replied as she headed for the door as Amy followed, both of them hearing the water upstairs turn on.

"Something must have happened, she normally fights to take showers." Amy said with worry in her voice but Emma placed a hand on her shoulder saying,

"I'll ask her to talk after I speak to Mary. For now, I gotta run." and so she left the house towards her yellow bug leaving Amy to head back inside. Upstairs Kara was washing her hair and skin to the point of bleeding unable to get the slimy feeling off her skin. Mr. Gold had kissed her, he was twice her age and he had kissed her! Shaking her wet head she stayed a while longer before stepping out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Hearing footsteps on the stairs she groaned and made sure the bathroom door was locked before going about drying her hair.

"Honey, are you alright?" Amy asked but her words were cut off by the sound of a hairdryer. She sighed and leaned her shoulder against the door waiting for it to unlock, she was sure her daughter had locked it. Back inside the bathroom Kara had dressed into a new change of clothes and was just about finished with her hair when she spotted someone outside the window on the sidewalk, it was the man who had carried her out of Mr. Gold's shop. She didn't know his name but she knew is face from only two other times around town. As she shut the blinds so he couldn't look in she remembered brief snippets of what had happened after Mr. Gold kissed her. Part of them were being in that man's arms and burying her face in his neck. He had smelt so good; had he seen her get dressed? Going back over to the window she peeked behind the blinds to see him gone and hoped he had only been walking by and hadn't stopped. What she didn't know was that he had come purposely to see if she was alright and seeing her in the window drying her hair had stopped frozen in his spot. She was just like he remembers especially those topaz eyes.

"Honey are you ever going to open the door?" Kara's mom called and jumping at the voice Kara went over and unlocking the door said,

"I'm fine mom."

"I just hope you didn't wash away any evidence against him." Amy said taking her daughter into her arms but she pushed out shouting,

"MOM!" and headed for her bedroom where she flopped down on the bed face first. Amy followed and took a seat beside her on the bed placing a hand on her shoulder saying,

"If he did something you'd tell me, right?" it was such a simple question Kara thought but if only she knew.

"Of course I would mom. Why wouldn't I?" Kara asked sitting up and turning to see her mother who sighed saying,

"Because a lot of girls don't."

"I'm not like 'a lot of girls'." Kara snapped but then wished she hadn't because the look on her mother's face was heartbreaking. Feeling tears in her eyes, Kara hugged her mother saying softly,

"I'm sorry mom." Amy hugged her daughter back rubbing her back as she said,

"It's alright now," and pulling back forced a smile saying,

"How about we just stay in tonight?" knowing that no matter how hard she begged she'd never get to go to Stardust tonight Kara nodded and smiled. For the rest of the night the night they had dinner, watched two movies before Kara called it a night. It was only when she was in her room did she heard her cell phone ringing and picking it up asked,

"Who is it?" she hadn't recognized the number on the screen but had picked it up anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd answer." the voice on the other end said honestly; it was Jefferson at home in his lavish prison watching through a newly set up telescope aimed at Kara's home. Though he couldn't see her just hearing her voice was enough for him.

"Who is this?" Kara asked again feeling tired and wishing to simply go to bed.

"My name's Jefferson, I sort of helped you today." the voice said and Kara gasped before demanding,

"How'd you get this number?!"

"Mary Margaret, she was worried and so wanted me to check on you since she said she'd be busy talking to the Sheriff." Jefferson way lying, he had no idea where Mary was nor if she was talking to Emma but he was sure enough that this may be truth. Kara twirled a bit of hair around her finger as she said,

"Well, thank you for caring Jefferson. I'm fine though really Mary shouldn't have bothered you."

"It wasn't a bother Krissy." Jefferson said but then froze; he had called her by her nickname! She would surly know something was wrong now! But instead of her saying anything about it she said,

"I'm going to go to bed. Thanks again for checking on me." Jefferson sighed deeply breathing out,

"Anytime Krissy." and as Kara hung up he groaned wishing he could hold her for a minute more.


	5. Chapter Four

**So a bit of a heads up, the story jumps around a bit when it's in the Enchanted Forest so like for instance it may be the day or night after the previous chapter or month/years after/before the last. Yea, kinda confusing but that's how it turned out guys! **

Chapter Four~

Queen Gwendolyn had waited the whole rest of the day and night for her daughter to return, wringing her hands and trying to tell herself everything was fine. When the call came that she had been spotted riding into the stables she all but ran down to them filled with relief. Once she saw her she grabbed her into a hug asking,

"Where were you, I was beside myself!"

"I was with a wonderfully kind man who saved me from wolves." Karissa replied as her mother pulled her back to search her face. As Karissa explained to her mother she led her upstairs to her chambers where the Queen had a meal brought there. As Karissa began eating her mother asked,

"He didn't harm you, did he?" shocked by her question, Karissa put down her roll and said,

"Mother, he has a daughter named Grace, he saved my life and even had me sleep in a separate bed from him! I was perfectly safe." Gwendolyn shook her head but dropped it as Karissa ate and neither talked until she had finished.

"I should have sent a letter somehow saying I was fine." Karissa said at last to break the tension in the room but her mother shook her head again saying as she cupped her daughters cheek,

"I'm just glad you're safe." Karissa yawned then and standing Gwendolyn said,

"Get some more sleep, I see you need it." and leaving her chambers Gwendolyn headed down the hall when a voice called out,

"She's a vision of loveliness Majesty." it was Rumplestilkin, the fiendish devil himself leaning against a column behind Gwendolyn who turned sharply on her heels to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked but the imp waved a finger saying,

"You know what I want, tis nearly her eighteenth birthday Majesty." Gwendolyn felt fear creep into her heart; he wasn't really serious was he?!

"Oh ho-ho but I am Majesty! Your dearly departed husband signed her over to me and I will have her one way or another!" the imp said in a sing-song voice skipping over towards her. He stopped mere inches from her before breathing out,

"I won't hurt her."

"You lie!" she spat before turning back around and leaving him be. Once alone Rumpelstiltskin tip toed over to Karissa's bedchamber and slipping into the room found the candles out and her in bed asleep. Walking on his toes he came to the side of the bed and knelt down onto the floor examining her face. She really was a pretty little thing; high cheekbones, thin nose, gentle jawbone and full lips. As she was lying on her side he leaned in and closing his eyes gave her cheek a chaste kiss before vanishing into smoke when she started to stir. Karissa had felt someone come into the room, the kiss on the cheek and instantly sat up thinking to see her mother. Instead all she found was a thin air and turning to her nightstand noticed a white rose on it. Bringing the rose to her nose to inhale she let her eyes flutter shut and smiled thinking of Jefferson. She didn't however see the shadow in the corner of the room nor the snarl on his lips. Rumpelstiltskin had stayed if only to see her reaction and now he wished he didn't, she was thinking of that Hatter boy-oh! He was half tempted to step out and kiss her senseless to make her mind leave that man but he decided not to but instead puffed out of her room. Karissa never noticed any of this but instead settled back into bed with the rose near her heart and a small smile on her face. When she woke next morning she found the rose right on her nightstand where she originally found it and felt confused until she shrugged it off and dressed. She went straight to see her mother who she had been told was in the courtyard with someone and once outside the gate heard raised voices. Rumplestilkin and her mother were finishing their conversation from last night.

"I know its hard dearie, but tis all in the contract." the oily voice of the fiend said as the Queen replied in a sob,

"I can't lose my only child."

"You won't, it's not like she's going to die dearie! She'll just live with me forever!" the oily voice said simply causing Karissa's mother to start to cry in earnest. As soon as Karissa heard her mother crying she burst into the courtyard and ran seeing her mother sitting on a stone bench alone. After looking around for the source of the voice she fell beside her mother who instantly wrapped her into a hug.

"My dear girl I won't let anything happen to you." she said as Karissa tried to remember how to breathe. It was then that both noticed that all the roses in the courtyard had somehow turned white.

"How on earth?" asked Karissa seeing that each and every shade was just like the one in her bedchamber. Gwendolyn wouldn't take it anymore; she snatched up Karissa's hand and pulled her from the courtyard saying,

"We need to talk dearest."


	6. Chapter Five

**Ok, so I hate to say but I haven't finished this story yet, I mean, I have several more chapters done but don't really have a finished product yet….so it might take longer than my other stories…just thought I'd warn ye!**

Chapter Five~

Kara woke the next morning with a strange dream in her mind; white roses, a sickly sweet voice, a world away. Shaking her head she turned towards the window and sighed seeing sunlight. It was Monday meaning the beginning of the week and meaning too she'd have to go back to school. Kara wasn't really liked at school by anyone, everyone thought her strange for her simple antics and how she carried herself. It didn't matter to her really, except it got rather lonely not to have people her age to talk to. Sure, she had Emma and Mary and Ruby and Archie and even Ashley but she wanted someone her age too. Sighing, she stood from bed and dressed quickly knowing the bus would be there to pick her up. Then she remembered something, she was eighteen, she was an adult now. This caused a smile on her face that didn't go away until she got on the bus for school.

"What are you so happy about?" asked one girl as Kara tried to find a seat; no one would let her sit down so the bus driver forced someone up front to let her sit next to them. It happened to be a boy named Tommy Jones. He smiled weakly at her as the bus headed for the school, the ride longer than normal. The day passed so quickly for Kara it was a whirlwind and before she knew it she was heading for the bus home when a voice called out her name. Turning, Kara saw Emma coming over and groaned realizing it was about yesterday.

"Hey, I checked with Mary. You were right all along, I'm so sorry." Emma said but Kara just rolled her eyes saying,

"And you both had Jefferson check on me I know." at that Emma tilted her head and putting both hands on her hips said,

"I didn't have Jefferson check on you."

"No you didn't Mary did, she gave him my number." Kara said heading for the bus but Emma grabbed her wrist saying,

"Mary never gave out your number Kara, NO ONE gave out your number." at Emma's words Kara felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut; who was Jefferson then if he hadn't got her number from someone? A stalker?

"Hey, it's ok Kara I won't let anything happen to you. Now, let's head to Granny's and get something to eat, I'm starving." Emma said putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her towards Granny's Café. After the incident yesterday Kara called her mother telling her that she'd be at Granny's with Emma and not to worry. Amy for her part was fine with it, as long as Kara stayed away from Mr. Gold for a while. If only Amy knew what a wonderful idea that sounded to Kara. Once at Granny's they took a booth and Ruby came over to take their order saying,

"I heard what happened Kara, in Mr. Gold's shop; I hope your better now though." Kara thanked her and gave her order, a root beer float while Emma got her usual, hot coco with cinnamon sprinkles atop the whipped cream. As they both talked Mary walked into the café and noticing them headed over asking,

"You feeling better Kara?"

"What? It's not like I was dying guys." Kara replied as Mary took a seat beside Emma who was facing the door to the café. At Emma's eyes widening Mary looked in the direction she was looking to find Jefferson casually strolling in and taking a seat at the counter by the door.

"What, what is it?" Kara asked as she tried to turn around but Emma grabbed her hand saying,

"Don't bother looking Kara, it's nothing." Kara scoffed at that but didn't bother to turn around knowing it was probably a better idea not to. After a short while Ruby came over with Kara's and Emma's order before taking Mary's who asked for a cup of coffee.

"So how are you and David?" asked Kara trying to get the conversation off her and onto something else. Mary sighed dreamily before telling how David had taken her to the woods for a picnic before they both took a stroll over Toll Bridge. Both Kara and Emma agreed that sounded lovely though warned Mary not to get Kathryn angry at her; they didn't want Mary's reputation as the sweetest woman in town ruined if an affair was found out. Mary readily agreed and then the conversation turned to Henry and his story book theory.

"So; Mary is Snow White, David is Prince Charming, Emma you're their daughter, Ruby is Red Riding Hood, Archie is Jiminy Cricket and Regina is the Evil Queen….right?" questioned Kara as she tried to shake the feeling she was being watched. Emma and Mary nodded as Emma added in a few people to the story but the Kara asked,

"Then who am I?"

"You're the daughter of Queen Gwendolyn promised to Rumplestilkin." a boys voice said from beside the table and all three looked up to find Henry standing their fresh out of school and still in his uniform.

"Wait, what?" asked Emma having never heard this before but Henry simply nodded and taking a seat next to Kara put his book on the table and flipping it open stopped at a page where Kara saw a figure that was the mirror image of her between two men.

"See, that's Rumplestilkin and that's the Mad Hatter fighting over you. You were promised to Rumplestilkin from a contract he tricked your father the King into signing but you didn't want to go with him but instead you were in love with the Mad Hatter whose really—" but then he was cut off by Ruby who coming over asked,

"And what can I get you kiddo?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just leaving anyway." Henry said scooting out of the booth and heading for the door were Jefferson watched him leave and head down the block. He couldn't help but overhear what Henry had said and now it all made so much sense. Mr. Gold or Rumplestilkin had made a deal involving Krissy's very existence! No wonder the bastard had kissed her, he was marking his claim on her! He all but growled in his throat at the very thought of it but restrained himself when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kara coming over. Kara had gotten a call from her mom asking her to go home and pick her up something she had forgotten before bringing it to her office. Kara was just about to open the door when she noticed who was sitting by it; the man who had helped her and knew her phone number.

"Uh, hey Jefferson." she said to the man who turned looking surprised as if he hadn't known she was there.

"Hey beautiful, hope you're feeling better." he said giving her a cheeky wink causing Kara' face to heat up.

"You should do that more often, it makes your face light up." Jefferson said simply watching her face for any sort of reaction or memory from her past life. For a moment he thought he saw something but it quickly died when she said,

"Well, I had a question for you. How did you get my cell number? It wasn't from Mary like you said so—"

"I found it online, I was looking for a friend number and thought that was it but when I heard you're lovely voice I panicked and lied." Jefferson said quickly lying through his teeth but it did the trick for Kara said,

"Well, ok then. Just don't make it a habit of calling me ok?"

"I already deleted it from my mind." Jefferson said putting a finger to his temple and pressing like he was pressing a button. Kara giggled at his actions and remember her task said,

"I gotta run; see you later maybe?" at that Jefferson felt his heart leap, she wanted to see him again!

"Sure thing Krissy." he breathed as she smiled before heading for the door and leaving him stunned.

"Hey, freak, leave Kara alone." a voice says to Jefferson who turns to see both Emma and Mary standing with arms crossed and a hard frown on each of their faces. Standing, Jefferson says carefully,

"I was only being friendly,"

"And lying through your teeth." Mary said cutting him off with a hard glare but Jefferson merely shrugged before saying,

"So I lied to her, what's the harm in having her cell number?"

"Because she's only eighteen you moron!" Emma shouted but then Jefferson stepped up towards her saying in a deadly whisper,

"Don't think for a second that I would ever, EVER hurt her. You may not believe it but I actually care about what happens to her, more so than that bastard Gold." Emma shrank back at his anger which was like a building wave before Mary asked,

"What do you know about Mr. Gold?"

"Only that he scared her out of her mind because of what he did." Jefferson said simply but Emma pressed him and growling he asked them both,

"Did either of you notice that she was wearing lip gloss that day, and that it was smeared?" both of their faces contorted with confusion before Mary's eyes widened and she breathed out,

"Her face was beet red when she first came out….."

"You don't think," Emma started but Jefferson cut her off saying,

"Yes, yes I think, in fact I know. He kissed her; that rat kissed her." back far into town Kara had just arrived home to see a small box sitting in front of her front door. Confused, she bent down and looked at the card attached to it and in neat writing it said 'Happy Birthday Kara love'. As her hands shook Kara pulled the box lid open to see the necklace from Mr. Gold's shop along with a single white rose and felt all the blood drain from her body. With heavy breaths she opened the front door and slammed it closed behind her before going into the kitchen was about to toss both items into the trash when she paused. Looking down at the rose she couldn't help but bring the flower to her nose and inhale. As she did flashes of an image swam before her eyes; a man with dark pebbled skin holding her tightly to her and kissing her senseless. Shaking her head she pulled the rose away from her and blinked; what the hell was that?!


	7. Chapter Six

**Ok so do I really need to explain how this works? One chapter is in the Real World, the other in the Fantasy World. In the Fantasy World time skips around, don't ask me why, I just wrote it that way ok?**

Chapter Six~

Rumplestilkin paced his tower room just like a panther would locked in a cage, his mind spinning over the fact the one promised to HIM was in love with someone ELSE! The rage inside him was so great he started picking up bottles of potions and books to toss them against the wall. Why in the name of the stars was he feeling like this? Flopping into a chair he leaned back and closed his eyes seeing Karissa in his mind's eye. He sighed deeply before sensing that someone was coming up the tower stairs and composing himself tapped his fingers together just as Jefferson appeared shouting,

"What did you do?!"

"Me? What did I do?" Rumpelstiltskin asked in an irritated tone watching as Jefferson stalked towards him but just before he was atop him the imp jumped out of his seat, grabbed a knife from beside him on the table and aimed it at his throat. Jefferson didn't panic though; instead he blocked the attempt and jumping out of the way kicked Rumplestilkin in the side causing the knife to go flying.

"Fool! How dare you attack me!" the imp shouted as he tried to sit up but Jefferson put his boot on the imps neck and pressing down said,

"You harm one hair on her head I WILL make your life a living hell." but Rumpelstiltskin merely laughed, his cackle throwing off Jefferson as Rumpelstiltskin said,

"So many threats for someone so in love, tis a pity she'll find out sooner or later that you're mad as a march hare." Jefferson growled and giving one last push with his foot stalked away to leave but just as he came to the stairs Rumpelstiltskin jumped up shouting,

"You'll never get her heart Hatter! The Curse Regina is going to place over us all will not only remover her memory but her feelings for you! When we get to that horrible place she will be a lost little lamb and I will make certain that my contract is fulfilled!" Jefferson paused for only a moment before leaving Rumpelstiltskin's castle, taking his horse and galloping to Karissa's palace to warn not only her but her mother. By the time he arrived he was met with several guards who wouldn't allow him in.

"You don't understand! It's a matter of life and death for the Princess!" none of the guards though believed him and seeing this Jefferson fought his way past them and race through the castle towards the Thorne Room. As he ran he darted around every guard that tried to capture him and finally running in spotted the Queen and cried,

"Majesty!" at his voice Gwendolyn turned to see a strange imposter with a long dark brown trench jacket and a colorful scarf around his neck, long shaggy brown hair and wintergreen eyes.

"I mean you no harm Majesty, I come only to warn you." he said softly raising his hands to show he was unarmed. But as he did two guards grabbed him and were about to knock him out when Gwendolyn said,

"Stop, I wish to hear this." the guards halted at this and angrily stepping away from Jefferson who straighten his jacket said to the Queen,

"I know of the deal between you and Rumplestilkin." his words sliced a hole into Gwendolyn's heart and taking careful steps towards him asked,

"How do you know?"

"It matters not, what matters is Queen Regina is going to cast a wicked Curse over everyone including you and daughter. Not only is this going to happen, but that imp is going to try and make sure she's his even after the Curse is placed." by now Gwendolyn had come over towards him, with each sentence she felt dread fill her until she breathed out,

"How do you know this?"

"I went to confront him and he told me after he nearly killed me." Jefferson said but then gently taking the Queens shoulder Jefferson said,

"I won't let anything happen to her."

"You, care for her, don't you? Ah! You're the man she found in the woods!" Gwendolyn said stepping out of his hold to raise an accusing finger. Sighing, Jefferson nodded and turning away from her said,

"I never harmed her if that's what you're asking. I would never—" but the Queen cut him off saying in a snort,

"That's what that devil said." realizing that she would never believe him about his intentions he turned back to face her, a determined look on his face as he said calmly,

"If you won't allow me to protect her, I hope you have a plan for when the Curse comes. And trust me, it WILL come." and turning away to leave he didn't nor the Queen noticed the shadow hiding behind a column, it was Karissa. Her heart felt like a humming bird trying to escape from a cage, the man who had consumed her every waking thought had gone to see Rumplestilkin, talk of a Curse, it was too much! It had to be a lie! Shaking her head she peeked around her hiding place to see him gone and her mother too.

"It's not polite to overhear conversations not made for you." a voice said from in front of her and snapping her head around found Rumplestilkin standing before her. His eyes were agleam in the torchlight overhead and his face casted with dark shadows as he stepped towards her saying,

"Tis not nice indeed." and then he was atop of her, a hand on either side of her before leaning in to capture her lips. Karissa for her part let out a squeak of surprise and felt her eyes widen as he pull her into his arms, one hand tangling in her hair. After the passionate kiss he pulled away and put his forehead on hers and breathed in her perfume; springtime right after a rainstorm. Topaz eyes looked into his yellow as Karissa tried to regain her breathing, the imp noticed this and taking a step back said,

"But yet you long for him, the mad march hare who plays at being normal and plain. Indeed he came to my aboded to try and thwart me but now, now that I've had my taste you shall never be rid of me." at his dark words Karissa pushed him away and tried to run when he grabbed her shoulder and shouted into her face,

"You are mine!"

"Never!" she shouted kicking him in the groin before fleeing to find Jefferson or her mother. By the time she found her mother Jefferson was gone back to his home where his darling daughter was asleep by the fire waiting for him. On the other side of things Queen Gwendolyn was beside herself with worry and agony; her only child tomorrow would belong to the Devil himself and now there was a Curse to worry about. In her private study she sat by the fire with head in her hands as she muttered,

"Whatever shall I do?"

"Mother?" asked Karissa from the doorway to the study seeing her mother in such a state. Whipping her fear from her face, Gwendolyn forced a smile to her face and said,

"Come in sweet."

"Mother, if there was something you were hiding from me, you'd tell me, right?" Karissa asked softly kneeling beside her mother before the fire. Gwendolyn sighed deeply before cupping her daughter's cheeks in her palms and saying,

"You were promised once to someone dear, your father's doing to be honest. I'm not sure how to say it to be honest; never mind your head now though and head off to bed." Karissa slowly stood from her place and headed for the bedchambers trying to understand what she had overheard and had been told. She was promised to someone and that Devil of a man had said she belonged to him, could it be that it meant the same thing?

"Oh Jefferson, oh mother, oh father what have you done to me?" she begged softly as she flopped down on her bed and crying herself to sleep would dream of a thick purple cloud of pure Dark Magic consuming her very being. She would scream and scream until her throat goes raw and thrash about until the cloud slowly dissipates revealing Jefferson with a heartwarming smile on his handsome features. She runs to him but screams when his face morphs into Rumplestilkins wickedly laughing face. When she wakes next Karissa realizes it's the day of her birth and shudders thought the sun is shining on her through the window of her balcony. Whatever would happen now?


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~

After throwing the rose out and deciding to simply hide the necklace in her closet, Kara finds what her mother was asking for and heads off to give it to her at work. As she walks through town she spots Archie walking Pongo and calls out,

"Hey Archie!" the red headed man smiles and adjusting his glasses before saying,

"Oh! Nice to see you Kara, how are you today?" Kara pats Pongo who happily licks her hand before asking,

"If I told you something, would you as a physiatrist not tell anyone? Keep it confidential?" at her question Archie Hopper felt his brow furrow together before asking softly,

"Did something happen Kara?" biting her lip hard enough to draw blood Kara looked in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop before asking,

"Can I set up an appointment? To talk I mean?"

"Of course Kara, uh, how about tomorrow around three?" Archie asked taking out a card and writing down not only the time but his private phone number. Handing it to her he said in a hushed voice,

"If you want to call me before then, please feel free to." Kara took the card and smiled in relief that he didn't push the thing. Thanking him again, Kara headed off leaving the good doctor to worry why ever she would ask such a question. Sure, he had known of her but never before had had a reason to suspect anything wrong; she usually was such a lively teen. Shaking his head, he continued on his walk as Kara passed Granny's Café and seeing a sign in the window which read 'Karaoke Tonight Come One Come All!' tilting her head, Kara wondered if she should go when noticed Madam Mayor Regina heading towards her.

"Madam Mayor, how can I help you?" she asked putting Archie' card into her pocket before she could see. The mayor in her usually attire of all black with a splash of red on her lips and lacquered nails smiled a bittersweet smile saying,

"I only wished to ask you a favor." feeling sick at that Kara plastered a smile on her face asking in a cracking voice,

"What can I do for you?" the bittersweet smile on Regina's face grew as she said,

"I have something I need dropped off to Mr. Gold, and seeing as if you two are so—well—friendly I thought you might do this little favor for me." at the mention of Mr. Gold Kara felt her heart stop; she wanted her to go back and face him?! Regina took out a small rectangular box wrapped in brown paper and handing it to Kara said,

"I'd like it that by tomorrow, if you can."

"Of course Madam Mayor, of course." Kara said taking the package before saying she had to be off. Regina nodded and allowed her to go with a twisted smirk on her face, what was in the box would surly bring that bastard down and sending his beloved Kara to give it to him would break in him to tiny bitty pieces. As she turned to go Regina couldn't hold back her laughter that almost everyone noticed. A little later on Kara had dropped off the item her mother wanted; a journal with some very important information in it and asking her mother for a quiet place to call someone was sent to a meeting room where she locked the door behind her. Taking out her cell phone and the card with Archie's number on it, she dialed and didn't have to wait long before she heard,

"Hello?"

"Hi Archie, it's me Kara." she said as she looked out the window of the meeting room to the clock tower beyond.

"Hello Kara, I can only guess why you called." Archie said as he took a seat in his office but not before shutting his office door. Whatever she had to say he wanted it to be private and not overheard by anyone. He felt compelled to help her; someone so young should have whatever weight that was on her shoulders; like Henry.

"Well, I don't know really where to start." Kara said honestly but Archie laughed gently before saying,

"Wherever feels right." swallowing the tightness in her throat, Kara began with how she was walking with Mary to the Three Sisters clothing shop when she noticed a necklace she liked in Mr. Gold's shop, how she went in and cut her forehead and how he all but dragged her back to his office.

"Did he do anything?" Archie asked as he gripped the arm of his seat tight, his mind spinning with horrible things that man could have done.

"Well—he—he kissed me." Kara finally said feeling tears in her eyes threating to spill over. A silence stretched between them; Kara worried what he was thinking while Archie actually somewhat happy that he didn't do anything else. But Kara couldn't take silence and started to break down and cry, sinking to the floor and resting her forehead on the cool glass of the window.

"Oh sweetheart, I—I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Archie said honestly as he stood from his chair to pace the office; he was not only furious at Mr. Gold but himself, he should be there in person to comfort her and yet here he was over the phone unable to give her the real comfort she needs.

"But that's not the worst of it! Madam Mayor wants me to deliver some stupid package to him and I think she knows what happened! She's plotting against me I know it!" Kara said between sobs as she whipped her eyes on her sleeve. At this Archie's rage boiled over and he shouted into her ear,

"She did what?!" at his sudden anger Kara stopped crying, shocked beyond words. Archie in his office sank down to his sofa and putting his head in his hands said,

"What is the package that seems to damned important."

"I don't know, I didn't open it otherwise he'd know someone messed with it." Kara said standing upright again so she could sit in a real chair, her legs were starting to fall asleep. As she took a seat Archie said,

"I don't think you should do it, not after what happened."

"Then how do—" Kara tried but Archie cut her off saying,

"I'll get Emma to do it and come up with some backstory for you. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." Archie said with a soothing tone and Kara tried to argue with him but he wouldn't be swayed so finally she gave in saying she'd drop off the package to his office today. After leaving the meeting room, but not before drying her eyes, Kara left her mother a note seeing as if she was in a meeting somewhere else in the building. Quickly as she could she went to Archie's office and climbing the stairs to the door she was greeted by the sight of Henry leaving.

"Hi Kara!" he chimed happily before noticing something was wrong; had she been crying? Kara smiled weakly down at the boy before he noticed the package in her hands, and who it was addressed to.

"Are you going to see Mr. Gold with that?" Henry asked innocently enough, not knowing what had been happening. Kara's smile faltered at this but she somehow managed to say,

"Not really Henry." before heading up to Archie's office. Henry was left wondering what was wrong, tilting his head to one side as Kara knocked on the doctors door. Archie had just finished up with Henry and so when he heard the knock wasn't too sure who'd it be. When he opened the door and found Kara standing there he pulled her into a hug muttering,

"I'm so sorry Kara."

"Please, just don't." Kara said pulling away and thrusting the package into his hands said,

"Just get rid of it quickly Archie, I'm counting on you." and then she was off, running at top speeds passing Henry leaving the building and nearly bumping into someone; Jefferson. He turned to see her flee and felt his heart pulled towards her. He was halfway to reaching her when Henry spotted him and called out,

"Hatter!" jumping at the name, Jefferson turned to the boy who said,

"Something's wrong with Kara, I think she starting to remember the deal with Rumplestilkin."

"How do you know?" Jefferson asked in an angry voice but Henry shrugged saying,

"I could be wrong, but she had a package for him that she gave to Archie so it must mean something."


	9. Chapter Eight

**So short chapter is short….sorry…..and also someone alerted me that I've spelt Rumple's name wrong but I really have patients to go back and change it all over again so please, I know about it and I'm sorry in advance. **

Chapter Eight~

Jefferson Hatter had spent the whole rest of the week after telling Karissa's mother about the Curse worried beyond imagination. He was unable to concentrate on anything; including his little girl. It was almost the start of week two when they both were out mushroom hunting and both heard the sound of a horses coming towards them. Jefferson couldn't help the joy that leapt into his heart at the simple thought that Karissa was coming back to see him but his joy turned to dread when he noticed the Evil Queen's carriage being pulled by pure black horses.

"Grace darling, go hide in that ditch over there while I talk to the Queen." he said and giving a none to gentle push toward said ditch watched her go before turning back to see the Queen just getting out of the carriage.

"Ah, my favorite person, I have a simple question for you darling." Regina said stalking over towards the man in a dress of midnight with raven feathers around her head in an arch. Her lacquered nails tapped on her hip as Jefferson asked,

"What could you possibly want to ask me?" Regina smiled almost innocently as she said,

"You know of my Curse; how it will affect everyone but you haven't been told how it will affect you." suddenly Jefferson's stomach turned into ash and he tasted bile in his throat, what on earth could she have in mind?!

"Your daughter, your lovely child will be ripped out of your arms forever to forget you while you are imprisoned in a lavish prison, but a prison none the less. But all of that can change should you be willing to do one small favor for me." Regina said stepping over towards him and around him to continue,

"I need your hat Jefferson to retrieve something of mine. Should you bring it to me and take me through when we get back I will ensure you and your daughter will not be affected by my Curse." she ran one fingernail over his shoulders as she talked causing Jefferson to stiffen to stone.

"I will never help you for such a devilish offer." he growled out but Regina merely laughed before coming around to face him and slapping him shouted,

"Think of your girl Jefferson! Think of your Karissa!" at the name Jefferson whipped his head back around, his cheek red as he advanced on the Queen asking,

"How do you know about her?!"

"I know everything to do with this pathetic world Hatter. If you agree to help me I can make sure that not only to you have your daughter but your newly found love as well." Regina said as she took a few steps back; the anger in his wintergreen eyes was enough to set her ablaze.

"Go; leave now before I strangle you to death." Jefferson warned and raising one hand towards her slender neck watched her turn hotly and walk back to her carriage. For her part Grace waited until the Evil Queen was long gone before running to her father and hugging his middle begged,

"Please don't leave me!" overcome with emotions, Jefferson held his baby girl tightly and kissing her hair said,

"I will never leave you." he had to carry her back home so in a state of fear she was. After putting her to bed early with a light supper he went to his own bed to try and sort out what he was going to do with everything he knew. He never imagined that after his wife he would find love again, even if it had been for only a short period of time that he knew her but he knew it was love. Jefferson only thought that he would have his girl and no one else but Karissa, his Krissy gave him hope unlike anything he knew before. Not only did he have to deal with Rumplestilkin casing after her but now he had the Curse atop of the Evil Queens threat to his two girls.

"No, I won't let it happen." he said to himself before rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes would never know that miles away Karissa was standing on her balcony thinking of only him. Though her mind would occasionally go to Rumplestilkin who had dared kiss her she kept returning to Jefferson with a strange longing in her heart. Did he feel the same as her? Did he know how she felt despite her never having said? Shaking her coppery head she turned away from her balcony to lie on her bed trying to force her mind off both men. She was only eighteen and already her life was turning out to be more than she expected. With a chocking sob, she began to cry not seeing the yellowy eyes in the corner of the room. They blinked and a pebbled hand twirled about casting a sleep spell over her, just enough to give her a peaceful night sleep. Stepping out of the shadows, Rumplestilkin crept over and gingerly taking a seat on her bedside moved aside some of her hair.

"Oh love, how you wound me." he whispered before conjuring another white rose to place on her nightstand. As he turned his back to her Karissa opened her eyes just enough to see the shadowy figure in her room. This broke his spell and she let loose a scream that traveled nearly far enough to alert the nearest guards. Shooting out of her bed, Karissa stumbled over her own feet shouting,

"What the hell are you doing here?!" at the sound of her scream Rumplestilkin turned to see her with a mild amount of shock in him. But the shock turned to anger as he jumped right over the bed and forcefully grabbing her shoulders in his hands forced her upright before yelling,

"You selfish child you! I could give you anything you'd ask for and yet you'd rather have that mad man!" seeing his sudden anger Karissa tried to escape but he dug his fingers into her shoulders and leaned in so close their noses bumped into one another as he breathed out,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"


	10. NOTICE!

**I honestly don't know whether to continue on with this story or not, I've seem to have lost all interest in this one but I do have a few chapters left so maybe I can scrounge up an ending. It's not that I don't want to leave you hanging, but I honestly don't know how to finish this one. This may change but I thought I ought to let my readers know. So yes this isn't a chapter this is a notice and yes I know we really aren't meant to put them up but I felt that I should so if I get in trouble than so be it!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Ok all so I have another chapter for ya'll even though I would love to make it better it's better than nothing right?**

Chapter Nine~

Archie had called Emma the very second Kara had left urging her to come to the point of begging. When she arrived he told her just what Jefferson had told her and Mary; Mr. Gold had kissed Kara that day in the shop and now not only did Regina know but she was using it against Kara. Emma was furious at this screaming for a full hour before collapsing onto the sofa asking,

"What can I do?"

"Deliver the package, if Regina somehow found out it never got there then Kara's in worse than before." Archie said getting both he and Emma a strong drink, they needed it.

"But what if that bitch finds out that I was the one to deliver it?" Emma asked as Archie handed her the glass and swallowing the bitter liquid in one gulp leaned her head back and closing her eyes said,

"If only this was a plain old normal town." Archie snorted at the comment and said darkly,

"I wish." it was a little later on that Emma finally decided to bring the package, her backstory was that she found it when Kara lost it, she was sure Kara would go along. The bell over the shop door to Mr. Gold's Antique and Pawn chimed as she entered and spying him dusting some objects on a shelf and when he heard the bell chimed he turned saying,

"And how can I—" but he stopped upon seeing Sheriff Swan and the package he knew was coming sooner or later. He just didn't know it would be delivered by the good old sheriff.

"Ah, Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?" he asked sounding casual though inside he was annoyed; what could she want now?! Emma glares hard at the man before slamming the package on the counter before him asking,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man laughs outright at this, tossing his head back in high amusement. Emma wants so desperately to slap the man but instead she takes the package and picking it up tosses it against a wall.

"HEY!" Mr. Gold shouts upon seeing his, his amusement vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell are you doing with Kara?!" Emma shouts her voice so high anyone outside might be able to hear her. The anger in Mr. Gold's eyes doesn't seem to faze Emma as he sneers,

"That was a very important package dearie, all the way from the Caribbean."

"I couldn't give a damn! I want—no—demand you tell me what you're up to!" Emma shouts picking up a golden lamp with a curved spout threatening to chuck it but Mr. Gold said quickly,

"Alright fine damn you! I just want—companionship."

"From an eighteen year old!? How sick in the head are you!" Emma says putting the lamp down and leaning towards Mr. Gold with a snarl on her face but again Mr. Gold simply throws his head back in a laugh easily getting Emma's goat and in so doing she leaves fuming with rage. Mr. Gold smirked a dark twisted grin before going over to clean up the remains of his package contents. As he slowly bent down he heard the bell over the door chime and the distinct sound of heels on his wooden floor. Not even needing to look up Mr. Gold said in a snide tone,

"And what can I do for you Highness?" standing behind him dressed in a dark gray pant suit and black heels was Madam Mayor, Regina tapping her lacquered nails on her hips as she asked,

"And why was the Sheriff here?"

"Brining me my package, which she so lovingly destroyed." Mr. Gold said slowly rising with the help of his cane and in his hand was the remands of what used to be a golden sea shell. Regina snarled upon seeing what was left of the item and stepping close to Mr. Gold said,

"That's too bad; after all, I meant for you pretty little love interest to bring it to you. Hasn't dear Kara been avoiding you as of late?" in truth it had been only a week since he had last seen her but Mr. Gold got the hint, the little snarky bitch.

"What do you want with her?"

"I can ask the same of you Mr. Gold." Regina replied in a snappy tone but Mr. Gold just rolled his eyes most childlike and snorting said,

"You need something, don't you? You always need something when you come to me." and at that he smiled wickedly as Regina realized he was right, sort of. Stepping around him she carefully walked through the shop saying as she did,

"I remember the contract you sighed with dear Kara's mother, or should I say Princess Karissa? I also remember how both you and Jefferson Hatter wanted her, both putting a claim on her before my Curse—"

"You're Curse ha! Twas my Curse long before you became Queen!" Mr. Gold said blocking her path from going any further with his cane extended in his hand, the shell pieces long forgotten on a countertop. Turning her ebony head towards him Regina's eyelids dropped as she said,

"But you gave it to me." Mr. Gold wouldn't even bother to object there, she had stolen it and she knew very well she had.

"I'm warning you Highness, leave her be else—" Mr. Gold tried but Regina cut him off asking while turning round to see him,

"Else what?"

"Else I do something you may regret." he said in a sickly dark tone, a bit of his old self seeping into his words. For a long while they just stared at one another before Mr. Gold said,

"Leave her alone—please." Regina felt a jolt of shock run through her, the one thing she couldn't deny—he dared to say now. With a lioness like growl she stormed out of the shop not bothering to look back until she was at Granny's Café where she noticed the sign in the window 'Karaoke Tonight Come One Come All!' and felt a wicked thought pop into her head. Within the café sat Kara talking with Mary and Emma who had both come to the same conclusion; she had to leave town.

"Leave town?! What the hell for?" she demanded getting a few of the other customers to turn and see her. Emma hushed her and Mary covered her mouth as both said,

"It's for the best." Kara shook out of Mary's hold and snapped,

"I'm not just leaving because of two men, that's so—so—stupid!" she didn't like the idea of simply leaving behind her problems, she was always taught to face them head on. But the simple thought of not one but TWO men plotting after her had her a little weak in the knees.

"Look, I bought both you and your mom a train ticket to Boston; I still have a few friends there who can help you get settled." Emma said but shaking her coppery head Kara stood from her seat and said,

"Not in a million years." and then headed for the door but not before Ruby came over asking,

"So, you going to come to karaoke tonight? It's our last night and I heard from a little birdy that you can sing." Kara rolled her eyes and turned to see Mary and Emma noticing Mary's sheepish smile and groaned. Oh Mary, had to blabber on and on about her behind her back; Emma included in the blabbing.

"So, you coming or not?" Ruby pressed and just wanting to get out of there Kara nodded and stepping round she said,

"Sure, I'll sing, if it will get you off my back!" as Kara exited the café she nearly ran into Madam Mayor but didn't notice so absorbed in her world was she. Regina smiled to herself as she entered the café and went over to stand before the booth where Mary and Emma were still plotting.

"So, I hear from a rat that you were the one to deliver Mr. Gold's package." Regina said as she put her hands on her hips and slanted her body one way. Both women stared up at Madam Mayor and blinked; how the hell did she find out?!

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" she pressed but Emma grabbed her wallet, pulled out a twenty and placing it under her plate said,

"There's nothing to talk about." and as she and Mary left Regina felt her face twisting with anger. First her plan didn't go as planned, then that rat bastard had to use her own words against her and no both the good old sheriff and dearly beloved school teacher were plotting against her.

"Time something was done about this whole mess." she said simply as her anger cooled into a strangle calm resolve.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Yes, short chapter is short, but it was all I could come up with.**

Chapter Ten~

King Maximilian was beside himself with worry; his dearly beloved wife Gwendolyn was never to have children but that didn't mean he didn't love her. She was his world, his light, his everything and now that he was on his deathbed he just wanted to make her happy. And what would make her happy is to have a child of her own. With every last Kingly command he sent out four scouts to find and bring back Rumplestilkin in order to make a deal. He didn't have to wait long until one returned with the imp in chains, brought to his bedchambers where upon seeing the dying king the imp cackled.

"Oh-ho-ho! Dear King Maximilian how can I be of service?" the imp asked bowing low despite his chained wrists which he could easily snap out of.

"I want to make a deal with you." the king said before coughing into a handkerchief. As he pulled the handkerchief back Rumplestilkin noticed the blood and clucking his tongue said,

"You should have come to me sooner, saving a life takes time."

"No, I want you to create a life." the king said softly and telling the scout to unchain the imp watched as he skipped over asking in a sing-song voice,

"And what can I do for you dearie?"

"My wife cannot have children and I need you to make a potion or something to give her what she desperately wants." Maximilian said as the imp took a seat on the very edge of the bedside, his hands steeple as he said,

"And what in return are you willing to give to me?"

"Anything you desire." Maximilian said without hesitation and in reply the imp snickered before saying,

"You're first born."

"WHAT?!" roared the king sitting up from his mound of pillows to grab at the imp but he leaped away clucking his tongue said,

"That's not what I meant dear Highness," and with a flick of his wrist produced a contract in fine script writing and waving it said in that sing-song voice of his,

"It's all in the details!" and the parchment went flying into the kings' hand for him to read. Taking a pair of spectacles from his nightstand the king read over it all, taking his careful time to understand every detail before he asked,

"Should the child be a girl she belongs to you yet should it be a boy it becomes my heir?"

"Exactly!" cried the imp doing a dance in a circle before stopping with a gleam in his eye saying,

"You'll sign it, won't you dear king? Tis your only option otherwise you wouldn't have come to me." at his words the king knew he was right; it was his only option at the moment. Taking a quill from his nightstand he hesitated before asking,

"When will she conceive?"

"In a fortnight I shouldn't wonder." Rumplestilkin said brushing off his leather suit from a speck of dust as the king began signing it. As soon as it was finished the parchment flew back into the imps hand and it vanished into thin air.

"Done!" cried Rumplestilkin with a gleeful laugh before he too vanished into a puff of smoke. True to his word, on the eve of a fortnight the king was awoken from his slumber by his darling wife who cried,

"I'm going to be a mother!" but her happiness didn't live long though, for the king died shortly their after. As the whole kingdom mourned the Queen knew not of the contract until the babe was born, a charming little girl named Karissa. As Gwendolyn was putting the infant to sleep she heard an oily voice say,

"What a happy occasion overshadowed by her dear father's death." turning sharply to see him Gwendolyn cried,

"Out you!"

"Not until I give ye a warning Majesty. That babe belongs to me, and I intend to collect on her eighteenth birthday. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try and protect her she WILL be mine!" and with a twirl of his hand the contract from ten months ago appeared in her hands for her to read. With a quivering gasp she dropped the parchment and with teary eyes said,

"He did—he couldn't have—"

"Ah but he did." the imp said wagging a finger before stepping over to the cradle to look down.

"What a pretty little thing." he said before popping out of the nursery just as Gwendolyn collapsed onto the floor. Not only did her husband pass, but not her daughter, her only child was destined to belong to the Devil himself.

"Oh, however will I save you?" she whispered looking down at the rosy cheeked infant who cooed softly in her sleep. The infant would grow with every year lovelier than the year before, not knowing of her fate until the fateful day she met Jefferson Hatter and his girl Grace. Her mother all those years searched for a way to break the contract; asking every wise man and wizard for advice. The only thing any of them could come up with was her Karissa somehow get the Devil to retract his word.

"But how?" she asked but he said softly,

"In whatever manner she can."


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Ok so I was fighting myself over whether to rewrite this chapter or not but I decided to leave it as is.**

Chapter Eleven~

Kara really didn't want to go to Granny's that night to sing; besides the fact her mother wouldn't let her. But the call she received from a certain someone made her leave the house dressed in a simple light blue dress. The call had only been a phone message on her cell but it was enough,

"Hey Krissy, um—I was wondering if you were going to Granny's tonight. I—I would like to see you." if only she knew how his simple begging question would affect her tonight and how the voice didn't belong to who she thought it did. What could magic not do? Kara had told her mother she was going to hang out with Emma and Mary and to call one of them if she got worried. She strolled to the café and once there noticed how packed it was; Archie, Henry, Emma, Mary, David, Kathryn, Ashley and her boyfriend, Ruby, Granny, Doctor Whale, August and two people she really didn't want to see—Jefferson and Mr. Gold. Groaning she snuck in as Ruby was singing some very sexual song and took a chair by the window. When she finished she bowed and only a few people clapped as she said,

"And next to sing is our very own Kara Milan!" all eyes turned to see her and Kara sank into her seat wishing to vanish. Yet Ruby would have none of that and stomping over took one of Kara's hands and literally dragged her in front of the karaoke machine before whispering,

"Just any song and them you can leave."

"Blackmailing bitch." Kara sneered but Ruby only winked in reply as she went off to take a seat. Pretending not to notice anyone, Kara flicked through the song bank before finding one that suited her current predicament. Pressing a few buttons she waited for the music to start and sighed deeply trying to compose herself, eyes closed.

"She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes. She would suffer, she would fight and compromise. She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright, for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight." not bothering to look up until the phrase 'haunt her tonight' she stared straight ahead trying her hardest not to look at anyone.

"She, must, rinse, this all away. She, can't, hold him this way. She must rinse this all away, she can't love him, this way. How'd she be soothed, how'd she'd be saved if he could see. She needs to be held in his arms to be, free. But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand. 'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man." Kara unknowingly kept glancing between Mr. Gold and Jefferson, as if trying to make up her mind about something as she sang. For their part neither had been more—enchanted with her than before; Mr. Gold's hold on his cane to the point of breaking it, Jefferson's hold on reality slipping to the point of going mad.

"And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed. What could be worse than leaving something behind? And as the depths of ocean slowly become shallow, it's loneliness she finds," Kara sings looking down as her emotions try to break through to the surface but she strangles them as she sang,

"If only he was mine!" the music takes over for a bit, Kara simply swaying in to the music before she starts up again,

"She must rinse him. She must rinse him. She can't rinse him. She can't rinse him. She can't, she won't, she must rinse him. She can't, she won't, she must rinse him. She, must, rinse, this all away. She, cant, hold him this way. She, must rinse this all away. She can't love him—this way." by the time the song ended she was in tears and desperately fighting them back as she dropped the mic and raced for the door; her heart torn in two. She didn't notice the two men who followed, or the pleased look on the Mayors face as she watched from her car parked across the street.

"All too easy." she said as she drove off home, not needing to see the fall out; she already knew what it would be—or so she thought. Fleeing all the way to the shoreline she collapsed on an old log and cried into her hands until her eyes could no longer produce tears. When unable to cry anymore she simply rocked herself back and forth, arms wrapped around herself and staring out across the waters. As she did she thought she saw a glimpse of something just over the horizon; thick purple clouds billowing towards her. As they drew near she heard two distinct voices shouting,

"I will find you no matter what! I will have you!" shaking her head to the point she saw stars she felt her chest heaving as a voice cried out,

"Krissy!" and turning to see who it was found Jefferson coming over towards her; he was beyond worried about her and nearly felt his heart ready to explode at any second. Just seeing him made Kara start crying again as she begged,

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" but Jefferson had brought her into his embrace though she began pounding on his chest.

"Stop it Krissy, stop." he said gently bringing her face up to see his. Though she had been crying her eyes out, Jefferson thought she had never looked more radiant and tucking a strain of hair out of her face said,

"Tell me what I can do, to take away your pain."

"Just—" Kara tried as she looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Gold just standing behind them maybe by a few feet.

"Just bring me hope." she said hopefully loud enough for both to hear before pulling herself from his hold and running past the stoic figure of Mr. Gold who didn't even bother to stop her. He had heard her request and had closed his eyes muttering to himself,

"That's all I ever wanted you to have Kara love." Jefferson stood there, his arms devoid of the one he loved as he swallowed thickly. Hope, what was hope if he couldn't have her? he wondered silently before looking out over the shore to ask no one,

"How do I get her to realize, that's all I ever wanted her to have?" Kara went straight home that night and managed to slip back into bed without her mother waking. When morning came she didn't wake until she heard her cell ringing and flopping out of bed answered with a slurred,

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Emma—" one voice said but then the next minute another voice chimed in,

"And Mary!"

"Right, and we wanted to make sure you were ok after—well—last night and if you still wanted to leave?" asked Emma who half way cross town in Mary's apartment was worried for the Kara sake, she was only eighteen damn it! Both she and Mary had wanted to follow her but it was Henry who stopped them saying that it would only make things worse, she would have to choose on her own. Little did they know that he meant choose between the two men and not on whether to leave town or not. Kara rubbed her head trying to kick-start her brain into action as she heard her mother getting up.

"I don't know guys, I just have this strange feeling that if I leave—well—that I'm leaving behind something important." Kara said honestly sitting back down on her bed and trying to stop seeing those purple clouds in her mind.

"What do you mean 'something important'?" Mary asked sensing Kara's under toned emotion and knowing exactly what emotion that was. Looking to Emma, Mary tried to say what she knew when Kara cut in,

"Look, whatever it is I'm not going ok? I don't feel like starting over just because—"

"Two guys are after you Kara! One's twice your age and the other mad as a March hare!" Emma shouted getting frustrated but at those words Kara just rolled her eyes before saying,

"Look, I'm fine honestly ok? I just—need some time to process everything got it?" and not giving them a chance to speak Kara hung up on them before going to get dressed. On the other end of the phone Emma and Mary looked at one another trying to figure out what she meant.

"Maybe she really just needs time." Mary said at last crossing her arms over her chest as she took a seat on a stool but Emma started pacing as she said,

"No—what she needs is to leave. Remember how that guy Jefferson kidnapped you and nearly killed both of us? And Mr. Gold has a debt over my head—" but at this she stopped and turning to Mary said,

"I have an idea."


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Sorry this chapter is late, I was trying still to figure out how to finish this story, it's plaguing me something awful. **

Chapter Twelve~

Princess Karissa was having tea with Cinderella and Snow in her palace courtyard, the three of them sitting under a large willow tree to shade themselves. Karissa was trying to figure out how to put into words her question; whether or not Rumplestilkin had really been captured by Prince James. If so, then she would be free from his claim on her—right?

"Snow, is it true that—well—that you captured Rumplestilkin?" she finally asked staring down at her tea as if it was the most interesting thing ever. At her question both Ella and Snow's jaws dropped in concern before Ella asked,

"Why would that matter to you?" biting her lip, Karissa looked up to their expecting faces and sighing told them everything; how her father promised her to Rumplestilkin long before she was born simply because her mother could have children, how he had visited her several times, how he had—

"He KISSED you?!" both women shouted simultaneously and when Karissa only nodded it was Snow who tossed aside her teacup to the grass to embrace her.

"Don't worry dear," she said into her copper hair,

"He can't hurt you now." Karissa wasn't about to argue with her even though she had this sinking feeling ever since Jefferson had warned her mother about the Curse. Should she even ask Snow and Ella about that? Snow pulled back from the hug to hold Karissa's face in her hands saying,

"I won't let him hurt you, you deserve a Happy Ending too."

"No, no—Happy Endings don't happen to girls like me." Karissa said meekly looking down at the blanket they sat on but Ella wouldn't have it for she added,

"Everyone deserves a Happy Ending Karissa, just because we found it first doesn't mean you won't." Karissa laughed coldly before standing to say,

"That's not the point Ella! I'm not cut out for the whole 'Fairytale Ending' and 'True Love' and 'Happy Endings'! I've never been in love ever! Not once! I don't even know what love feels like!" and flopping back down onto the blanket breathed out,

"I only know what pain is." at Karissa's outburst both women were shocked, if she honestly felt like that—and only knowing pain—

"Karissa, love will find you—no matter what. If you deserve it and you do, it WILL find you." Snow said taking one of Karissa's hands as Ella took the other, both women giving Karissa's hands a squeeze. By this point Karissa was tearing and fighting back her emotions said in a breaking voice,

"Thanks guys." and then giggling to break the tension Karissa said,

"I did manage to meet someone."

"Who, who?!" both Snow and Ella chanted excited to see the blush creep on the teens face.

"Well, I met him on a ride to get away and helped him find his daughter. He saved not only his girls life but mine from wolves and well, I can't seem to get him out of my head." or Rumplestilkin, Karissa thought bitterly but Snow had already asked,

"What's his name?"

"Jefferson, Jefferson Hatter." Karissa said looking for some sign of rejection but she didn't find it because neither Snow or Ella knew of such a person. Instead both women smiled and asked tons of questions; what did he look like, was he nice, what was his girls name and so on.

"He's tall with shaggy brown hair and the softest wintergreen eyes, terribly sweet and gentle and his little girls name is Grace." Karissa told them pleased that both her friend were as happy as she was and smiling felt that warm feeling in her chest just as Ella said,

"You love him."

"What? Me?" Karissa asked blinking away the fairy dust but both women simply laughed, it was so obvious!

"That's what love feels like Karissa; that warm tingling feeling deep down in your soul that you can't ignore no matter how hard you try." Snow said smiling so much it nearly hurt her face, she was so thrilled her friend was on the road to her own Happy Ending. As Snow looked over to Ella to see if she too felt the same Karissa stared in shock at the two; how could she have the same light hearted feeling for two complete opposites?! Standing up from her kneeling position, Karissa felt dizzy at the mere thought of it, no—no she couldn't love both of them she just couldn't!

"What's wrong Karissa?" Ella said as both she and Snow stood, both women taking an arm of Karissa's so she could stand upright.

"It's just—I can't—" Karissa started but she was unable to finish for her mother had come into the courtyard and upon seeing her daughter in such a state rushed over asking,

"What happened?"

"Nothing mother I'm just a little dizzy." Karissa said waving both women away from her so she could stand on her own feet despite the fact her head was numb.

"No something's wrong Karissa just tell us." Ella said but Karissa was already leaving the courtyard needing to get away, needing to sort out her emotions and pick one and stick to it. As she walked through the courtyard to make it back to her chambers she held onto the wall for support as she tried to breathe normally. How, how could it be that she felt the same for two men when one was the Devil in disguise while the other had the sweetest heart she knew.

"I'll just have to choose, I'll have to choose—somehow." Karissa kept repeating over and over as she finally made it to her chambers, shutting the door behind her before falling against it and sliding down onto the ground buried her face in her knees. She was far beyond exhausted so couldn't make herself cry for what she was experiencing so instead she willed herself upright, stumbled over to the bed and crawled atop the blankets. As her topaz eyes glazed out her balcony window she tried to find fault in her feelings; Rumplestilkin had threatened to kill her in his rage but there had been something, a sort of desperate need and the saddened face he had made just before he left her, Jefferson had only been nice to her and never harmed her once though he held a certain spark that held a deeper meaning to it.

"Oh what am I to do?!" she growled frustrated with the situation just as she fell onto her bed, heart exhausted with every emotion she had had to put up with in the past few weeks. Turning over onto her side she looked out through the balcony windows to the starry nighttime sky and full brilliant moon.

"Oh I wish—" she began but stopped wondering if anyone could hear her besides the moon. She looked around her bedchamber three times before turning back to the moon and breathing out,

"I wish I knew what to do—someone help me—please." and falling back onto the bed and getting comfortable closed her eyes trying to force herself to sleep; and it worked.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Yes this is probably a random chapter but it was all my brain could come up with so sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Please understand that I still need to figure out how to work this story and not give up on it since so many people enjoy it. Sorry again and hope you all understand.**

Chapter Thirteen~

Mary really didn't like the idea Emma had, in fact, she hated it and told Emma over and over as both headed to Mr. Gold's shop. Emma was far from determined though and she wouldn't bother to listen to Mary as she headed right into the shop itself, the bell over the door chiming.

"Ah, Sheriff, how can I help you now?" Mr. Gold said in a sarcastic tone turning his back to her so he wouldn't have to deal with seeing her in person.

"I have a deal to make with you." Emma said hotly placing both hands on the counter before Mr. Gold and when he didn't answer her she continued,

"You have that debt over my head, I want to repay it."

"Do ye now?" he asked slowly turning to eye her, to try and find her hidden meaning but Emma simply wouldn't have it so plastered her best 'I'm never going to tell you' face before she said,

"I'll get Regina off you back, do whatever it takes to get you out from under her fingernail if—and only if—you promise me you will never go near Kara again."

"I can free myself of Regina anytime I please, tis only a matter of using my powers of—persuasion." Mr. Gold said leaning in towards Emma's face but she snorted before saying,

"Sure, but you don't know what she has planned for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mr. Gold said tilting his head to the side but Emma pulled back wagging a finger at him and smiling.

"Alright then, since it seems you have pushed me none to gently into a corner—how would you like my promise? In writing or a blood contract?" Mr. Gold asked crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow at the two women.

"No, I don't need any of that—just your word will do."

"EMMA!?" Mary shouted pulling on her friends shoulder to make her at last face her.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" she asked shaking her head in disbelieve but Emma only smiled and turned back to see a waiting Mr. Gold to say,

"I'm putting my trust in him—and that's all he wants in reality."

"Clever girlie." Mr. Gold said bowing his head to hide the smirk on his face—so what if she was right—that doesn't mean he wouldn't have what was rightfully his. Setting his face back to a cool stance, he asked,

"So, what does dear old Madam Mayor have in store for me?"

"She wants some outside investor to buy your shop, putting you in a hole you can't dig your way out of." Emma said causing both Mary and Mr. Gold to have the same expression; shock.

"R—really? How?" began Mr. Gold but Emma cut him off saying,

"Sydney Glass told me, seems the debt he owned you was enough to make him squeal like a pig." neither person believed her until she pulled out a copy of the contract Regina had put together for the potential investor.

"That bitch." Mr. Gold said snatching the paper out of her hands so he could read it more clearly before turning a keen eye on Emma to say,

"How can you 'take care' of this then?"

"That's for me to work out, and you to find out later." Emma said taking Mary's elbow to lead her out of the shop but Mr. Gold called out,

"That wasn't part of the bargain!" but both women had already left the shop, the door shutting definitively behind them.

"I don't like it!" Mary shouted when they had turned the corner only to find Emma laughing her head off like some drunken hyena.

"What the hell are you laughing about!?" she demanded slapping the blond woman's shoulder but Emma had to hold back her laughter in order to say,

"He bought it! I fake that stupid contract and he BOUGHT IT!" Mary felt her eyes widen to the sizes of truck tires as she stumbled over her own words.

"Wh—how—why?"

"I made a copy of an actual legal document from the library only adding in my own words and such to make it fit the situation! I can't believe he bought it!" Emma said starting her laughing fit all over but once again Mary slapped her shoulder saying,

"You LIED to Mr. Gold?! Girl if he finds out your dead!" but Emma wasn't worried, how on Earth could he find out anyway? She wasn't about to tell her and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mary wouldn't tell either. Just looking over at Mary Emma knew she wouldn't tell and so taking her shoulder said,

"How about we go get a drink at Granny's?" as the two walked to Granny's half way across town on the shoreline sat Kara who knew only of one place to get away from everyone. It was at the end of a point on the shore where only a single large rock sits jutting out of the surf. She had been sitting there for nearly two hours until she heard someone call out her name and turning found Jefferson trying to make his way over.

"Don't do that you're going to kill yourself!" Kara sighed climbing off the rock and hopping with the grace of a swan went over to his side.

"You make it look easy Krissy." Jefferson said smiling as he caught her hand to pull her back onto solid ground.

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of practice." Kara replied before she asked him honestly,

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what doll face?" Jefferson said as he helped her away from the rising surf and back onto the grass, his hand never once leaving hers.

"Krissy, why do you call me that?" Jefferson turned to see her with an answer on his tongue when it died upon seeing her face; so utterly confused with not the tiniest spark of remembrance in her eyes. As he looked at her his eyes traveled down to their still entwined hands where Kara noticed this too and pulled her hand back. The lost nearly made Jefferson weep, she—she would never remember would she?

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Kara asked but instead of saying anything Jefferson tried one last attempt to get her to remember; he took her face into his hands and leaned down to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, a simple brushing of the lips but the spark between them was almost impossible to miss. Shocked and reeling, Kara pulled back from the kiss to look over his shoulder and see those thick purple clouds snaking their way across the horizon.

"Krissy? Krissy what's wrong?" Jefferson asked looking over his shoulder to see nothing and turning back to her gently shook her out of her stupor. Blinking rapidly, Kara stepped back away from him and shaking her head realized that Emma and Mary had been right—she needed to leave Storybrooke. Looking back up at the man before her she noticed the unmistakable lost in his eyes and felt a pang of sorrow—he really did have feelings for her—it wasn't just a lie.

"I'm sorry, I got to go." Kara said pushing away from him and running from the shore didn't stop until she was at Emma and Mary's apartment where she climbed the stairs two at a time. She only stopped at the door where she knocked until the door opened.

"What—" Mary asked as she opened the door but Kara pushed her way in shouting,

"I need to leave! I can't stay any longer else it will kill me!" inside the apartment Emma was not only chilling with Mary having come back from Granny's but Henry who had needed to talk to Emma but never got the chance because Kara had come in.

"You can't leave or you will get killed!" Henry said standing from his seat and rushing over to Kara but she pushed him aside none to gently to say to Emma,

"Still have those tickets?" but Henry wouldn't take it for he jumped between Kara and Emma shouting,

"If you go you die!"

"If I stay I'll die! I won't live a moment longer with two men wanting me—needing me—I won't do it!" Kara screamed flopping down onto the couch and feeling sick put her head between her knees. At her outburst everyone couldn't help but feel for her; Emma wanted to punch both men, Mary wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok, Henry wanted to explain why she couldn't leave—but no one did anything.

"I can't take it a moment longer, I can't!" Kara sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally as she felt two people take a seat beside her; Henry and Emma.

"Hey, it's going to be ok kid." Emma tried putting a hand on her shoulder but Kara didn't respond so Henry said,

"The town is Cursed Kara; everyone is really a fairy tale character from another world including you. If anyone leaves something terrible will happen to them so you just can't leave." as Henry talked Kara felt something inside her snap and so she bolted upright and said,

"Fine then—if you guys won't help them I'm going on my own!" Henry tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist but she was too quick and sprinted from the apartment; Emma and Mary going to follow if only because they didn't want her to get hurt, Henry going because he knew she would. Kara ran faster and harder than she ever had before straight for the only road leading out of town. She didn't care that she was on foot or that she had no money or anything else, she just needed to leave town. She didn't notice the storm clouds brewing overhead though or feel the icy rain that began to pour down from above. She just kept running and running until her lungs were ablaze. Far behind her Emma was getting into her squad car to follow Kara when over her radio she heard,

"A huge storm is on the way towards Storybrooke; a least six-five mile and hour winds, extremely heavy rain along with thunder and lightning. This is NOT the storm be out in, advices stay indoors and try to whether out the storm."

"SHIT!" Emma shouted slamming her fits on the wheel of the car and fighting with herself over the situation. If she left in this storm and something happened to her; but if anything happened to Kara she'd be practically dead from the knowledge that she didn't do anything.

"God damn it!" she screamed before turning the key in the ignition and putting it into gear drove off the way she had seen Kara run leaving behind Mary and Henry who watched her go.

"This isn't going to be good." Henry said looking up at the skies overhead and as Mary turned her face towards the sky she-for a moment-thought she saw thick dark purple smoke.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**So the story may be coming to an end, this one has really been plaguing me on what to do and whatnot. If I don't make some of you happy because of this I am SO sorry but I honestly truly can't finish it in good consciousness knowing I don't like it anymore.**

Chapter Fourteen~

Snow had already met with Rumplestilkin once, to decide the fate of her unborn child but now she wanted to see him with a mission, to find out what he could possibly want with Karissa. She had just returned home from her visit with both Karissa and Ella and throughout the carriage ride back couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible might happen to her friend. Now as she walked through the dungeons far below the earth she felt her bravery waning. If she could do it for her unborn child, then she could do it for Karissa.

"Ah missy, you've returned I see." a dark voice said from in front of her and peering through the darkness Snow noticed him hunched over on the ground, knees bent to hide his face.

"I need to ask you—" Snow began but he leaped into the air snickering as he said,

"You already asked me about the child."

"That's not why I'm here." Snow said with irritation seeping into her voice. Now standing before her, Rumplestilkin sickly yellow eyes shined menacingly in the dim light as he skipped over to the bars to climb them so he hung from them as he titled his head saying,

"So, what else could you possibly want to know?" stepping up the bars, Snow looked him dead in the eye and asked,

"What are you planning to do with Karissa?" at the name the imps face illuminated with a twisted delight as he chuckling he replied,

"Nothing that concerns ye missy."

"No, no—you're going to do something horrible I just know it." Snow said snapping from her temper rising. Rumplestilkin raised a brow at her before asking in a softer tone,

"Why would ye care?" Snow felt her breath catch in her throat for she detected something she couldn't place; an emotion that didn't belong to such a creature. Blinking her forget-me-not eyes, Snow asked in a breathy voice,

"Why would you?" in responds Rumplestilkin face contorted with a varying array of emotions before he jumped back from the bars to land softly on his feet. He said nothing but instead looked to the slit for a window high above his head to see the moon sending the only true light into the cell.

"She rightfully belongs to me." he said at last but Snow wouldn't have it for she took the bars in her hands to say,

"No, no, no there's more than that."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rumplestilkin shouted grabbing Snow's neck in one clawed hand and giving just enough pressure to cause her face to change color said,

"Don't dare talk about things you couldn't possibly understand." and then he released her neck and as Snow ran he sighed in annoyance. The bitch had no clue of what she was talking about—not a single idea as to the true reason.

"But then again, I know not either anymore." the imp said under his breath before taking a seat back on the dusty floor. As soon as he took a seat Snow had returned to her husband and shaking with fear ran to his arms.

"Oh James, he wants to hurt her!" she sobbed into his shoulder and shocked at her words James asked,

"Who are you talking about?" and as Snow explained the situation James moved her to sit on the bed in their chambers. By the time she finished James was both angered and worried; the worst creature in the realm wanted to bring harm to someone only eighteen years old because of some stupid contract?

"What if there was a way to break it, his contract I mean?" James asked but Snow shook her head saying,

"I have no idea how to do that, besides, if I tried Karissa might hate me—she's ever so headstrong." James had to laugh at that; the two times he had met Princess Karissa she had been not only headstrong but nearly untamable. Sniffling and drying her eyes, Snow turned to James to ask,

"What should we do?" far below the earth in his cell, Rumplestilkin sat with his eyes closed just as he heard whispered in his ears,

"Oh— I wish I knew what to do—someone help me—please." snapping his eyes open the imps face twisted with glee as he slowly stood from his position on the ground and dusting himself off smiled before saying,

"When called upon, thee shall follow!" and with a simple snap of his fingers he had vanished from the cell in a puff of dark smoke which filtered through the bars in search of something to cling too. It was only when the guard came around on his rounds that someone sounded the alarm; Rumplestilkin had escaped! When Snow found out she instantly wrote a note to Queen Gwendolyn telling her to make ready for his return and sent her fastest dove out the window. By the time the dove reached the palace of Queen Gwendolyn it was nighttime and Karissa was overlooking the sea on her balcony.

"Dearest, it's late, you should be asleep." her mother said coming into the room with a sweep of her skirts over towards her daughter.

"Mother, you once said I was promised to someone yet never told me. Will you tell me now? On the cusp of my eighteenth birthday?" Karissa asked softly turning back to look out the window, leaning against the marble column with a faraway look in her topaz eyes. Queen Gwendolyn sighed deeply and hung her head knowing the question would come sooner or later. Trying to think of the best way to say what she needed, she looked up to see her daughter before her, longing in those topaz eyes which she had gotten from her father, the one responsible for her cursed fate.

"Before you were born, I learned I was unable to bear children. Your father rest his soul wouldn't leave me despite what his Court said, saying he loved me no matter if I could bear him a child or not. But your father soon took ill and realizing that he would need someone to cease the throne when he and I passed sought out Rumplestilkin." at the name Karissa gasped, not expecting that Devils name to come from this tale. Bringing one pale hand to her lips she trembled out,

"No, please mother don't tell me—"

"Yes, I'm afraid so darling child. Your father made a deal with him that I'd become pregnant, but on the day of her eighteenth birthday the child, be it female, belong to the man responsible for the pregnancy." tears filled Karissa's eyes; she had been promised to the beast of a man whose name is feared throughout the realm? As the tears began to fall her mother enveloped her into a hug, crying herself and saying,

"You will never have to go to him. I won't allow it!"

"Too bad dearie!" an oily voice said from behind the two and turning both found the imp himself standing behind them, dressed in his usually attire and pebbled hands clasped behind his back.

"Leave my daughters bedchamber you fiend!" cried the Queen but the imp just simply snapped his fingers and out from her mother's arms Karissa went towards him. Though she dug her heels into the ground she continued moving forward until she was mere inches from him, her head tilted upwards to look into his yellowy eyes.

"What a lovely sight." he said softly bringing one pebbled hand to her cheek, two fingers brushing the skin. Swallowing back her fear as warmth filled her from the simple touch, Karissa said,

"Leave me alone Rumplestilkin." but the imp was far too busy inspecting her face, his yellowed eyes taking in every feature as he said loudly,

"Such a lovey sight indeed."


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen~

The storm raged over Kara's head but she still ran; she just had to damn it! She had made it pretty far just on foot, being a sprinter in high school and in shape was turning out to be extremely helpful now. She was just feet from the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign when lightning came crashing right before her causing the pavement to splinter and break into a giant hole. Unfortunately for Kara she was on the side of the road when this happened and because of this she went flying into the ditch and down a steep cliff side. A scream tore out of her throat and she didn't stop screaming until she hit her head on a rock effectively knocking her out. She continued to tumble down and down until she landed beside a small stream. When she had fallen one of her shoes had come off and now lay on the road where the crater broke the road in half. Down the way Emma had seen the lightning hit the ground and instantly called back to the station where she knew Mary would take both James and several of the others.

"Lightning hit the ground just ahead of me, I still don't see her." she reported before stopping her squad car just before the giant crater to get out and look around. As she exited the car she thought she saw something and turning off the engine climbed out and walking around the car saw Kara's shoe.

"KARA!" she screamed feeling her heart trying to escape from her ribcage with the fear she was feeling as she looked over the side of the ditch to see way down the tiny outline of Kara's figure. Her hands fumbled as she grabbed her radio and said into it,

"I found her, she fell down into a really deep ditch, I can't tell if she's moving or not. I'm gonna need help with this ASAP!" back in town at the station not only was Mary, David, Archie, Henry and Ruby with Granny there but also Mr. Gold and Jefferson; Henry had called both despite his fight with Mary.

"They need to know." he had insisted and it was just after both had arrived when Emma had radioed in the update.

"I'm heading out; Archie grab Marco, Doctor Whale and August we need all the help we can get. Mary, Ruby, Granny and Henry stay here." David said leaving out Jefferson and Gold on purpose; he had been told by Mary about Kara's situation and loathed both men beyond words.

"And what do you expect us to do?" Jefferson demanded hotly stomping up to David but he just pushed him aside saying,

"You stay put and if you're smart, both of you will leave!" Jefferson growled in his throat and was about to say something when Mr. Gold said from behind them both,

"Now isn't the time to fight both of ye, we need to concentrate on getting Kara back safely." everyone in the station stared in shock at the man who was like the Grinch; why was he showing so much concern?

"Mr. Gold's right, we just need to work together and get Kara back." David said looking from Gold to Jefferson before heading for the door with Archie on his heels. As they headed out back out in the storm Emma was trying to figure out a way down to Kara when an idea hit her like a truck.

"Hey, someone grab the tow truck so someone can lower themselves down to get Kara. The cliff is too damn steep for me or anyone to climb." she said into her radio and when David replied with an ok she kept trying to get Kara to answer her desperate pleas. It was a while later that the tow truck and David's car came to stop just behind the squad car and Emma headed over to help with the placement of the truck. As Doctor Whale and Archie got ready to medically attend to Kara; August, David and Marco worked on the tow truck. Once in a position that it could lower the crane down but not tip over from the weight or the steep side of the cliff, David was elected to go down and get Kara. Slowly but surely he was lowered down the side of the road until at finally he was hovering over Kara.

"She's got a badly bleeding cut on her head, maybe a broken arm." David called up as he carefully and gingerly picked her up into his arms. With no backboard or neck brace they'd have to take a chance to get her out safe, and as David with his precious cargo was lifted up everyone held their breaths. Emma had called Kara's mother to meet them at the hospital and once on solid ground both Doctor Whale and Archie looked her over; her right arm was broken and the cut on her head was going to need several stitches. Though she was breathing it was extremely shallow and her face and lips were a scary shade of blue.

"We got to get her out of the cold and back to town." Archie said as David carried her to his car in order to get her back to town. After what seemed like a lifetime the rescue team arrived with Kara at the hospital were nearly half the town waited in the lobby.

"Get back! Nurse I'll need an IV of twenty cc's—" Doctor Whale began as he shouted out orders while David set Kara down on a gurney for Whale and the nurses to take her into examination. As everyone tried to get a hold of their emotions Amy finally arrived screaming for her daughter. It took Emma, David, Mary and Archie to calm her down enough to take a seat before she collapsed into herself to cry. Several hours went by and before long people began to leave since it was getting late. The only ones who stayed were David to comfort Mary, Emma to comfort Amy, Archie to comfort Henry, Mr. Gold and Jefferson. Around two am Doctor Whale reemerged looking exhausted and warn to the bone and when they all saw him everyone started asking questions at the same time.

"Hold on—please!" Whale said holding his hands up to try and get them all to quiet down.

"Well?" Amy asked when everyone had shut the hell up. Whale sighed before running a hand through his hair trying to figure out how best to say it.

"Kara has extensive damage to not only her body; a broken arm, four broken ribs and a fractured skull but also she managed to puncture an organ. We immediately rushed her into surgery but I fear the damage has been done." pausing there he waited for someone to speak and when no one did he continued,

"She's in a medical endued coma for the time being, a machine hooked up to keep her breathing and a monitor to check her brainwaves. I hate to say it, but both are weak, even in the coma state. I want to give you lot better news—but I don't have any. I'm so sorry Mrs. Milan." and patting Amy's shoulder gently went to check on other patients leaving just as Amy broken down in tears. The news was almost too hard to bear but for Henry it was nearly worse because he had tried to warn her but she didn't listen. If only he'd tried harder than she'd be ok, she wouldn't be near death, she wouldn't—

"Henry you need to go home." Emma said as tears began to cloud her vision but Henry started protesting, he wouldn't leave Kara near death because of him.

"Emma's right Henry, besides, I'm sure Madam Mayor is worried sick over you." Archie said taking the kids shoulder and leading him towards the doors. As he and Archie left Amy asked to see her daughter and though Doctor Whale didn't think it wise he allowed her to.

"Emma, Mary, you two can come as well. Maybe if she hears your voices—" Amy tried but she couldn't finish her sentence. Both Emma and Mary looked at one another before slowly beginning to follow Amy to where Whale had told her Kara would be.

"I'll wait for you." David said causing Mary to turn her head and smile gently at him. As David, Mr. Gold and Jefferson stayed in the waiting room the three women entered the same room David had been when he was simply known as John Doe. Just seeing Kara in such a state made Amy collapse onto the ground; her lips and skin was a pale blue despite being warm and dry, her breathing so shallow you could barely tell she was breathing at all and almost not a sound coming from the brain wave monitor.

"Oh darling, oh my baby girl." Amy sobbed as Emma helped her into a chair while Mary forced herself to walk over towards the bed. As her forget-me-not eyes looked at Kara's face she took one of her hands and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Karissa." but then instantly wondered why she had said that, that name. Shaking her head, she gave Kara's hand a squeeze before turning to Emma and Amy.

"It's been a long day—we need to head home." Emma said to Amy before adding,

"You should go home too."

"No, no I won't leave my little girl." Amy said harshly though her eyes had glazed over with both tears and exhaustion. It was only a few shot minutes later that Amy left leaving Kara alone in the hospital. Periodically a nurse would check in on her, fix her IV and press a few buttons to regulate her oxygen. What no one would know or expect was that only several hours later Henry would come in near death having eaten a poisoned apple tart. The boy was put in the next room beside Kara's, maybe a coincidence, maybe not. Now the town had to mourn two people near death and Emma couldn't stand it nor could anyone else. As the doctors worked on Henry as Emma and Regina looked on, in Kara's room her heart monitor was protesting for her heart had stopped just as Henry's had. When the nurse called for Whale he screamed in anger and frustration. Unable to be in two places at once, Doctor Whale made the hardest choice of his career, try to save Henry and let Kara die. But all his efforts wouldn't help poor Henry and the doctor took one last chance before calling it. Both Henry and Kara died at the same time; eight fifteen.


	18. Epolouge

Epilogue~

As the purple clouds reseeded back to where they came and everyone realizing who they really where no one could understand what had just happened. Inside the hospital Henry smiled to Emma who's beside herself with relief.

"What about Kara?" he asks as he slowly sits up from the bed despite Emma's protests.

"What about Kara?" he asks again leaving Emma to say,

"She didn't make it Henry."

"But that can't be true! She should be ok now!" he implores trying to stand from the hospital bed saying as he does,

"She died because of the Curse, with it broken she's alive, I just know it." rolling her eyes, Emma reluctantly followed him from the room to the room next door to see Dr. Whale, Kara's mother Amy and Jefferson all around the bed. Kara still lay motionless with that bluish tint to her skin even though the once silent heart monitor was beeping.

"I can't find any reason she's not awake," Dr. Whale said turning to Amy who was beyond the point of tears.

"But, she should be, shouldn't she?" she asked turning to Jefferson saying to him,

"My daughter loved you, maybe you need to wake her." watching from the doorway both Henry and Emma saw Jefferson's stony face as he fought with himself over what to do. His Krissy lay in a deathlike sleep and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to break it.

"It's just like Sleeping Beauty!" Henry cried making them all turn to see him as he entered the room continuing,

"If it's True Loves Kiss it can break anything. That's how the Curse was broken; maybe it will break whatever Curse is on her." no one had an answer for him though, too many questions, not enough answers. With an emotion filled face Jefferson moved to one side of the bed and leaned in whispering,

"Wake up Krissy, please, wake up." and gently kissed her lips before pulling back slightly to see any chance. Her chest moved with every breath but her eyes didn't flicker open or even move causing Jefferson to finally break. Falling into a chair he took her hand and held it to his chest saying between tears,

"I loved you Krissy, I love you and now you've left me. Grace was torn from my life, and now—oh please wake up please." everyone gave looks to the other and taking his shoulder Emma said,

"Come on Henry, we gotta go."

"But-!" yet his words died as he was forced through the halls. Eventually Dr. Whale and Amy left Jefferson be, his heart was clearly broken and he needed time. As he sobbed holding Kara's hand he heard the familiar knock of a cane on the floor and whipped around screaming,

"What did you do?!" with his rage Jefferson didn't notice Mr. Gold's expression, one of grief and bitter hate.

"Regina, that bitch." he snarled making Jefferson blink dumbly and ask,

"What?" turning to him, Mr. Gold fought with his torn feelings as he explained,

"Why would she want either of us happy when she can't be? So she took the only thing that could give us our Happily Ever After away."

"With what?" Jefferson demanded standing from his chair ready to snap again but Mr. Gold sighed and turned his head away saying,

"When the Magic was restored she got all her powers back, including the ability to remove hearts. I suspect that if she did what I believe she did, Kara is alive but her heart is gone. She won't wake until we find it." at this both men looked at Kara who was breathing, of this they could see clearly. Now Jefferson's face turned furious as he snarled,

"What do 'we' do then?" seeing the loathing for Regina in the man's eyes, the boiling hate in his veins for that bitch Mr. Gold gave a smirk of his own saying,

"If it's a fight she want's, it's a fight she'll get. I still have a bit of magic in me boy-oh don't think I don't. But we'll need a few—accomplices." confused, Jefferson followed Mr. Gold's gaze out the window to the reunited Royal Family. Tilting his head he tried to figure out how the hell they'd help until his brain clicked.

"We use Henry as a pawn," he began softly looking from Kara to Mr. Gold before finishing,

"Regina only want's Henry, Henry only wants his family, all we both want is Karissa." nodding and smiling at the fact he was quickly catching on, Mr. Gold further explained,

"We have to somehow figure out a way to get rid of Emma and Mary Margaret leaving David alone with the boy. Regina will surly use that opportunity to take Henry back but we'll get him first. He's our bargaining chip boy-oh."

"But what if he gets hurt? He gets pulled into something we can't prevent?" Jefferson questioned but Mr. Gold waved it aside as he headed for the door leaving Jefferson to follow him outside the hospital.

"Where do we send them?" Jefferson asked as they walked with purpose to Mr. Gold's shop to get some 'supplies'.

"Back from whence they came." was all Mr. Gold said, a twisted smirk forming on both faces.

**Sorry everyone, but this is where it ends. I can't honestly in good consciousness finish this story so I had to end it with this with it leading into the next season. I really hate the fact I have to let all the readers of this story down, but if you can understand the fact that it was getting harder and harder to come up with an idea—well—hopefully you all will because you too are writers. If anyone wishes to continue this like a sequel or something just PM me and I'll give you consent. I'm sure several of you would want to but it may be a first come first serve basis. I'm still not sure, but send the requests anyway. Thanks for the understanding, wonderful reviews and those who reviewed almost every time. Shout outs to; kykyxstandler, LoverofRumpelstiltskin, samantham and E-Kiarlic who reviewed the most and kept me going. You four are the best!**


End file.
